Gilderoy
by nox92
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy Gilderoy Lockhart powróci ze Świętego Munga? Seria niefortunnych przypadków i zbiegów okoliczności.
1. Chapter 1

Uprzedzę, że kanon poszedł się… no, na wakacje znaczy się ;).

_Drogi Albusie!_

_Bardzo się cieszę z tak ciepłego przyjęcia. Niezwłocznie się pakuję i przybywam na wezwanie. Mam nadzieję, że u drogiego Severusa wszystko w porządku. Biedaczek, był taki sfrustrowany jak go ostatnio widziałem. Moi koledzy dziwnie się cieszą, że ich opuszczam. _

_Pozdrawiam G._

Dyrektor wpatrywał się w ten list oniemiały, a Severus spoglądający przez jego ramię wyglądał tak, jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że Potter jednak do Hogwartu przybędzie. Nigdy o tym głośno nie mówił, ale w skrytości ducha liczył na to, że przez te jedenaście lat trafił go piorun. Ewentualnie jego kuzyn Du coś tam, zdzielił go kijem. Niestety to wszystko były złudne nadzieje, które zostały rozsypane w dniu, w którym dotarł on bezpiecznie, tylko po to, by uprzykrzać mu życie. A teraz, do Hogwartu wracał ten stuknięty czarodziej, który wciąż powinien siedzieć w Mungu. Zobaczył jeszcze dopisek, który wcześniej jakoś mu umknął.

_PS. Załączam wam również moją nową książkę „Ja i nowe przeżycia", oczywiście z dedykacją. Byłbym wręczył ją osobiście, ale stwierdziłem, żeście się za mną stęsknili. Te dwie są dla was. Po moim przyjeździe każdy nauczyciel dostanie własny egzemplarz. Domyślam się, jakie to ważne dla każdego._

- Jak mogłeś? NO JAK?

-Severusie nie wydzieraj mi się tak do ucha to, że mam już swoje lata, nie znaczy, że cierpię na głuchotę.

- Na głuchotę może nie, ale na głupotę zdecydowanie. Co ci wpadło do głowy? Ostatnio jak tu był, chciał zmienić wystrój moich komnat. ROZUMIESZ? Moich komnat. Stwierdził, że lawendowy będzie do nich bardziej pasował. A poza tym na pewno mam depresję. A pierwszym krokiem, by z niej wyjść, jest zmiana wystroju na weselszy.

Dumbledore nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i gruchnął śmiechem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły z hukiem i wpadła przez nie Minerwa.

-Wszystko w porządku?

- A ty znowu podsłuchiwałaś? Nie no. W tym zamku nie da się normalnie porozmawiać. Przecież nie zrobiłbym krzywdy twojemu stukniętemu kuzynowi.

- Kuzynowi?

- No a jak chcesz to inaczej określić. W końcu w którejś tam linii jesteście spokrewnieni, czyż nie? Ale rozumiem… – na zdziwione spojrzenie Albusa i Minerwy rzekł - Też bym się nie przyznawał do pokrewieństwa, przy takich stosunkach, jakie wy macie.

Albus lekko się spłonił, natomiast McGonagall nie tylko miała krwiste rumieńce na policzkach, ale jej oczy sypały iskry. Severus nie wróżył nic dobrego z tego stanu i postanowił się ulotnić. Z prędkością światła w próżni znalazł się przy drzwiach, rzucił krótkie _Pogadamy później Albusie_ i już go nie było.

Na korytarzu wpadł na Granger. I byłby odjął jej punkty, gdyby nie to, że nad głową akurat przelatywał im Irytek.

- O cóż to za nowina. Granger się spłoniła. Czyżby nasz profesorek dodał jej amorek?

- IRYT!

- Nasz Severus dzielnie broni honoru swej dziewicy lecz wasz herold się nie da i w te pędy zwiewa.

- JEŚLI W TEJ CHWILI SIĘ NIE ZAMKNIESZ, TO MNIE POPAMIĘTASZ.

- Tak, tak. Zwiewa czym prędzej, gdyż go Nietoperz, wasz kochany, z lochów straszy swymi łańcuchami i truciznami. Gratuluję odzyskania przyjaciela - i odpłynął zanosząc się donośnym rechotem.

Spostrzegł, że wciąż leżą na podłodze i to w raczej krępującej pozycji - ona z niego zrobiła sobie poduszkę. Zabierał się właśnie do odjęcia jej punktów, gdy znów mu przerwano. A dokładnie Iryt znów wrócił i ryknął na całe gardło.

- Cóż to za nowina. Granger się stopiła. Z waszym ukochanym… - i reszty nie można było dosłyszeć, gdyż poleciała w jego stronę magiczna kula.

Jednakże to nie to było powodem przerwania tego uroczego monologu. O nie.

- Krwawy Baron. Jakże się dzisiaj Baron miewa? Wszystko w porządku? Czy zbyt duża produkcja ektoplazmy już nie doskwiera?

I ten moment wybrali, Granger ze Snapem, by się ulotnić. Severus podał jej dłoń i chyłkiem zaczęli się wycofywać. Już czuli się bezpiecznie, gdy….

- ALEŻ NIECH BARON ZOBACZY, JAK ONI ŁADNIE RAZEM WYGLĄDAJĄ I JESZCZE DO TEGO TRZYMAJĄ SIĘ ZA RĘCE, CZYŻ TO NIE UROCZE?

Ta ilość decybeli niosła się przez cały zamek, a uczniowie, którzy właśnie wylewali się z klasy zobaczyli dosyć dziwny obrazek. Mianowicie śmiertelnie bladą Hermionę, Snape'a, który wyglądał jakby za moment miał wybuchnąć. A gdy objęli wzrokiem całą ich postać mogli dostrzec, jak Severus trzyma dłoń swojej uczennicy. I to zszokowało ich tak bardzo, że nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na Irytka, którego właśnie gonił woźny wymachujący miotłą. Dopóki nie doszedł ich głos:

-Argus goni biednego herolda. Czy ktoś mu pomoże?

Severus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła im Minerwa, która pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd.

-No i co się gapicie, jak ghul w stokrotki? Profesor Snape i panna Granger przeprowadzali ważny eksperyment naukowy, a teraz zmiatać na lekcje.

Hermiona jeszcze słyszała komentarz Dracona, który ostatnio żył w zgodzie z Trójcą. A mówił do dwóch trzecich Złotego Trio

-Taa. Ja wiem, jaki to eksperyment. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona wie co robi. I choć trochę zna się na antykoncepcji. Ich jako parę znieść mogę, ale małych grafiątko- ślizgątek nie strawię.

Harry i Ron wyglądali jakby potrzebowali pilnej opieki medycznej, chociaż wahała się z tym stwierdzeniem i zastanawiała nad opcją, w której chcieli zamordować Smoka. Zwłaszcza, gdy najmłodsza latorośl Weasley'ów krzyknęła:

-A ty się Draco znasz? Bo wiesz, wolałabym żeby tak było.

Dracze rozejrzał się na boki i stwierdził, że trzeba się ulatniać.

- No.. to na razie chłopaki.

Uczniowie jeszcze nie zdążyli się rozejść, gdy usłyszeli głos. I można powiedzieć, byli przeszczęśliwi tym, że byli świadkami tej sceny.

-SEVERUSIE! Przyjacielu!

I tyle usłyszeli, bo to, co zobaczyli ścięło ich z nóg. Mignęła im tylko błękitna szata, błysk bieli i blond czupryna. A następna scena, którą widzieli, krążyła po pokojach wspólnych przez długi czas. Mianowicie Gilderoy Lockhart objął zdruzgotanego Snape'a, który wyglądał tak, jakby czuł właśnie łajnobombę.

Uczniowie bali się ruszyć, lub wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, wiedząc, że Nietoperz może tego nie wytrzymać, a wtedy posypią się punkty. Natomiast, sam zainteresowany, szybko wyrwał się z objęć byłego nauczyciela obrony i czym prędzej odszedł, nie mylić z pobiegł lub zbiegł, to nie w jego stylu. Gilderoy chwilę patrzył za nim, a następnie rzekł:

- No i widzieliście jak się ucieszył? Teraz na pewno szykuje się, na przyjęcie mnie.

I w tym miejscu uczniowie nie wytrzymali i hall zatrząsł się od śmiechu. Zaczerwieniona Hermiona chyłkiem wycofała się z korytarza. Jednak uczniowie przestali na nią zwracać uwagę, ten dzień był zbyt dziwny nawet jak na Hogwart. Stwierdzili, że Trelawney miała rację, to ułożenie gwiazd i przestali zwracać na to uwagę. A już zwłaszcza ci, którzy zdążali na eliksiry, ci mieli grobowe miny, bo wiedzieli na kim odbije się ten incydent. A tak się akurat złożyło, że byli to siódmoroczni Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Gdy wchodzili do klasy, rzucały się w oczy trzy rzeczy. Cisza towarzysząca temu zajęciu, złośliwy uśmieszek Snape'a i spuszczona głowa Hermiony Granger, siedzącej w ostatniej ławce.

- W tym jakże wspaniałym dniu, postanowiłem wam, kochani uczniowie zrobić prezent. Skoro o nim mowa, wyjmujemy karteczki. – przez klasę przeszedł zgodny jęk, na który Severus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Tak, to był ten słynny uśmiech, który przerażał uczniów.

- A na jutro trzy stopy pergaminu na temat zastosowania Płynnego Szczęścia.

I w tym momencie chciał im podać pytania, gdy coś im przeszkodziło. Nie, nie coś. Ktoś.

- Severusie uznałem, że czas na przerwę. Siedzisz w tych lochach cały czas. A spacer na pewno poprawiłby twoją cerę.

Przerażony wzrok Snape'a był tym, czego uczniowie nigdy nie zapomną. Krzyknął jeszcze _klasa wolna_ i czym prędzej poszedł do swoich komnat.

- Po raz pierwszy mam, za co lubić Lockharta. Ma facet wyczucie chwili- stwierdził Ron.

- A właśnie, co do wyczucia, Granger. Mam nadzieję, że podstawy tego jak uniknąć niechcianych konsekwencji masz wbite do tego kudłatego łba.

- Jeśli chodzi o niezrozumiałe zawiłości, zawsze można na ciebie liczyć, Draco, a teraz jeśli mógłbyś jaśniej.

- No wiesz. Gratuluję doboru partnera, ale ja małych grafiątko-ślizgątek niańczyć nie będę.

To, jak wyglądała Hermiona, jest nie do opisania. Jej twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałej czereśni, a oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- DRACONIE MALFOYU JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ USŁYSZĘ OD CIEBIE COŚ TAKIEGO, TO DOSTANIESZ NAJCZARNIEJSZĄ KLĄTWĄ JAKĄ ZNAM.- Hermiona zawsze miała dosyć potężny głos, ale teraz….

Zwróciła uwagę wszystkich w korytarzu na siebie.

-Czy coś się stało? Mogę jakoś pomóc?- Gilderoy Lockhart oczywiście pospieszył na ratunek.

Hermiona miała trudności z mówieniem, więc odpowiedział za nią Draco, jeszcze niczym nieuszkodzony. Przynajmniej na razie:

- Nie nie, panie profesorze. Koleżanka właśnie tłumaczyła mi pewne niejasności. A może ja jej? – podrapał się po brodzie.- W każdym razie już wszystko w porządku? Prawda Hermiono? O zabezpieczeniach wiesz już wszystko.

Harry i Ron gruchnęli śmiechem. Niestety Malfoyowi tak wesoło nie było. O nie. Dostał paskudną klątwą znaną tylko Hermionie. Zaczął się wycofywać, ale zatrzymał go głos Granger:

- Nie myśl o tym Draco, wszystkie wyglądają tak samo.

- Czy możesz to cofnąć? – zapytał z lekką histerią w głosie.

- Ależ Draco chciałeś się dowiedzieć czegoś o zabezpieczeniach, no to proszę. – Hermiona roześmiała się.- Zejdzie po dwóch godzinach, nic więcej nie można zrobić.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Ależ Draconie, nie rozumiem, co ci przeszkadza w tak cudownym obrazku. W końcu tak się martwiłeś o bezpieczeństwo, że doprawdy, nie powinieneś być niezadowolony.- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Tak, Hermiono twoje miłosierdzie mnie zaskakuje.

Harry i Ron, którzy wszystko słyszeli, opierali się wzajemnie o siebie i trzymali za brzuchy. Nic zresztą dziwnego. Szata Malfoya ukazywała malowniczo węża zamkniętego w klatce z wielką kłódką z boku, oraz lwa siedzącego obok, który z godnością wystawiał mu język.

-Wam, chłopcy, też potrzebna pomoc? Naprawdę nie ma problemu, mam dzisiaj nastrój na bycie użyteczną.

Zainteresowani natychmiast się wyprostowali i z przerażeniem w oczach rozejrzeli, jakby szukając pomocy.

- Nie, nie, Hermiono. To niezwykle miłe z twojej strony…

- Ale nie trzeba. Poradzimy sobie.

- Tak właśnie myślałam. To ja idę do biblioteki.

Smok, który stwierdził, że nie ma już nic do stracenia zakrzyknął jeszcze:

- To tak to się teraz nazywa? W takim razie życzę ci owocnej nauki. Chociaż nie, wróć, zdecydowanie nie owocnej!

- Panie Malfoy, czy ma pan jakiś problem?- dobiegł go jedwabisty głos, a Malfoy przeklinał właśnie Merlina.

Stwierdził również, że ma jeszcze wiele do stracenia, punkty, reputację, chociaż nie, to utracił jakiś czas temu.

-No to w takim razie nie krzyczymy panie Malfoy, nie krzyczymy i dajemy przykład innym kolegom, jako Prefekt Naczelny. A teraz przekażesz również koleżance, że wasz wspólny szlaban odbędzie się dzisiaj o dwudziestej.

-Ale panie profesorze, za co…

-Chcesz zapytać, dlaczego panna Granger również dostała szlaban? No cóż myślę, że jakoś cię sprowokowała.

W tym momencie Dracze stwierdził, że ma przerąbane. Kiwnął tylko głową z dosyć kwaśnym uśmiechem i powlókł się za Hermioną, a Harry z Ronem mimo, że przed sobą mieli Mistrza Eliksirów gruchnęli śmiechem. Rudowłosy z trudem z siebie wykrztusił coś, co wywołało uśmieszek nawet na twarzy Snape'a.

-I wyobrażasz sobie, co z nim zrobi Hermiona? Zwłaszcza, że Smok powie pewnie coś takiego: „No, bo widzisz, Hermiono. Dostałaś szlaban razem ze mną. Ale dostrzeż pozytywy. Nasza kara rozłoży się na dwie osoby."

- Panie Weasley, panie Potter nie macie lekcji?

Chłopcy natychmiast się wyprostowali i mimo, że było to trudne zapanowali nad śmiechem. Chociaż było to złudne wrażenie, bo gdy tylko odwrócili się i przeszli pięć kroków, musieli oprzeć się o ścianę, gdyż wesołość opanowała ich na nowo.

Natomiast, parę pięter wyżej, pewien Ślizgon wlókł się w stronę biblioteki, walcząc ze sobą, by nie uciec w tej chwili. Gdy wszedł do królestwa pani Pince, niemal od razu dostrzegł brązową szopę. Powiedział sobie jeszcze _No odwagi, ona nie gryzie, a ty jesteś Ślizgonem na Merlina. To tylko jakaś Gryfonka. _Ale kiedy przypomniało mu się, jaki Gryfonki mają temperament i co zrobiła mu kiedyś Ginny na wespół z Hermioną, ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Gdyby ktoś usłyszał, że ten Ślizgon, Wielki Malfoy, bożyszcze kobiet, jest pod pantoflem, padłby na miejscu. Po pierwsze ze śmiechu, po drugie drogi panicz nie dałby mu z tą wiedzą daleko ujść.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape siedział właśnie w swoich komnatach, delektując się doskonałą kawą, gdy nagle ktoś wpadł do jego kwater.

-Przecież zabezpieczyłem je dodatkowo. Jasna avada, czy on zawsze musiał mieć do tego smykałkę?

-Severusie! Gdzie się skryłeś do li… A tu jesteś, jak miło cię widzieć.

-Gilderoy, co cie sprowadza?

-No jak to, co? Jest wolne, piękny poranek, a ty jak zwykle siedzisz w tych swoich lochach. Niedługo przemienisz się w nietoperza.

-Według uczniów już nim jestem.

-Nie martw się, zmienimy to. Twój wizerunek stanie się dla uczniów przyjemniejszy, będziesz dla nich niczym przyjaciel.

Na twarz Severusa wstąpiło przerażenie. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu bał się. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że stało się to nie za sprawą Czarnego Pana, czy groźby dekonspiracji, ale tego nieprzewidywalnego idioty. Nagle spłynęło na niego olśnienie. Przewidywalność to jest klucz. Bo przecież, jakby nie patrzeć, Voldemort należał jednak do tej drugiej grupy. Tam Cruciatus, tu jakaś inna tortura. Ta sama przemowa od zawsze. Te same idee. Też szaleniec, a tak różny.

Severus szukał jakiejś ucieczki, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić, uśmiech Gilderoya natomiast rósł z minuty na minutę.

_Za co mnie to spotyka? Ja rozumiem, że nie należę do najbardziej dobrych, altruistycznych osób, ale czy naprawdę bogowie muszą się nade mną tak pastwić? Nie mógłby się, który ulitować?_

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał z cierpiętniczą miną i powoli powlókł się za byłym nauczycielem obrony. Pewnie wielu z was zastanawia się, czemu nic mu nie powiedział, przecież to taki niekanoniczny Severus. Cóż mylicie się w tej kwestii. On po prostu wybrał mniejsze zło. Bo druga alternatywa nie była zbyt kusząca, tzn. urządzanie histerii przez następny tydzień ze szlochem i skargą u dyrektora. Co doprowadziłoby do tego, że tak czy siak, musiałby się zgodzić na ten przeklęty spacer. A tak może go coś uratuje. Jeśli jednak nie, to będzie się głowił nad lepszymi zabezpieczeniami przed Lockhartem. Ten kretyn zawsze uwielbiał pomagać ludziom, ale często zastanawiało go, czemu upatrzył sobie właśnie jego, zgryźliwego Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus już wiele razy dawał mu do zrozumienia, że pomocy nie potrzebuje i radzi sobie świetnie, ale tamten zawsze wracał.

Severus powlókł się za Gilderoyem. W tym momencie byłby nawet gotów polubić Blacka, albo Pottera, gdyby, któryś z nich wybawił go w tym momencie z opresji. Uczniowie rzucali im dziwne spojrzenia. Gdy wyszli na dziedziniec, Lockhart zaczął prowadzić wywód na temat pozytywnego wpływu słońca na cerę i zdrowie. No i oczywiście humor. Severus łapał się właśnie na poszukiwaniu ratunku, gdy niespodziewanie coś na niego wpadło. Właściwie była to właścicielka najsłynniejszego siana na głowie. W tym momencie Przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę nie tylko obdarować ją punktem dodatkowym dla Gryffindoru, ale także ucałować w oba policzki.

-Panno Granger, mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego traktuje pani ludzi, jak poduszki?

-Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie chciałam, aczkolwiek szukałam pana, gdyż potrzebuję pomocy.- Hermiona widząc cierpiętniczą minę Snape'a postanowiła mu pomóc.

Bądź co bądź to właśnie on był nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata, mimo, że złośliwi twierdzili zupełnie coś innego. Severus tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył za nią, rzucając na odchodnym do Lockharta:

-Sam widzisz, Gilderoy, obowiązki wzywają, ale było mi niezwykle miło – i z tymi słowami pogonił lekko pannę Granger, w razie gdyby Lockhart wyszedł już z osłupienia.

Gdy dotarli bezpiecznie na teren zamku, Severus zapytał:

-A więc o cóż chodziło, panno Granger?

-Eee…

-Czyżbyś zaraziła się wspaniałą elokwencją pana Pottera?

-Cóż profesorze. Chciałam tylko zapytać o zastosowanie łez smoka w eliksirze chwały.

I tu rozpoczęła się długa dyskusja, której nie będę opisywać, ponieważ to, co wydarzyło się potem, było znacznie ciekawsze.

Pogrążeni w pasjonującej rozmowie, nie dostrzegli zbliżającego się Irytka, na ustach którego pojawił się iście szatański uśmiech.

-Nasze dwa gołąbeczki znów sobie gruchają. Severus i Hermiona. Hermiona i Severus. Czyż te dwa imiona, nie ślicznie się układają?

Poltergeist dostał ostatnio natchnienia, niestety, nie dano mu się rozwijać.

-IRYT! W tej chwili masz przestać.

Nagle zza zakrętu wybiegł Filch. Duch lekko zbladł i zaczął odpływać w drugą stronę, wygłaszając swą twórczość.

- Nowa para w Hogwarcie. Nowa para w Hogwarcie? Czy oni mają szanse? Granger i Severus. Co powiecie na to….

Dalej nie było już nic słychać, a czerwona Hermiona postanowiła czmychnąć ile sił w nogach. Severus nie zdążył się nawet obrócić, a ona już była w połowie korytarza, krzycząc jeszcze _dziękuję._

Na nieszczęście Severusa, właśnie zmierzał ku niemu Gilderoy.

- No nareszcie cię znalazłem. Ale czy te plotki są prawdziwe? Czyżby miłość zagościła w tym sercu?

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się tak, jakby zjadł właśnie cytrynę.

-Ależ Severusie, nie ma się czego wstydzić.- poklepał lekko Snape'a po plecach.

Cierpiętnik zastanawiał się, komu zaserwuje najpierw długą i bolesną śmierć. Wahał się, pomiędzy Lockhartem, Granger, a Irytkiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ten trzeci już nie żył, postanowił się zemścić w zupełnie inny sposób.

Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko jednak mu pomogła, więc może, ale podkreślam może, ją oszczędzi. Natomiast Gilderoy miał przerąbane.

Mistrz Eliksirów powoli zaczął planować zemstę, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Lockharta i od czasu do czasu, nieświadomie mu potakując, w końcu został wyrwany z zamyślenia:

-Ależ mówisz poważnie? To cudowna wiadomość!

Na twarzy Severusa pojawiło się zdziwienie.

-No czemuż się dziwisz? W końcu niecodziennie mogę się dowiedzieć, że mój przyjaciel jest na zabój i do szaleństwa zakochany.

Gilderoy nie wiedział, że kopie sobie coraz większy grób. Na jego nieszczęście, korytarzem, całkiem przypadkowo przepływał Irytek, to nic, że tak przypadkowo krążył już od jakiś piętnastu minut.

-Najnowsze wiadomości! Zlodowaciałe serce naszego Nietoperza zostało ogrzane. Miłość zmienia ludzi. Od dziś wasz mroczny Mistrz kocha Gryfonów.

-IRYT!

Tak Irytek też wyprawiał sobie pogrzeb - metaforycznie. Ale Snape wiedział, że dopilnuje, żeby spotkała go, zasłużona zemsta. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, gdy odleciał dalej.

Wiedział jedno. Dzisiaj wieczorem cała szkoła będzie wiedział o jego wielkim, namiętnym uczuciu do panny Granger. _Może lepiej byłoby ją znaleźć i uprzedzić? No, Severusie, chyba przebywanie z tym pokręconym idiotą ci zaszkodziło. Trzeba go odesłać do domu, jego współlokatorzy się pewnie nie ucieszą, ale cóż, im już dawno poprzestawiały się klepki._

Pech, lub przeznaczenie, nazwijcie to jak chcecie. Zawsze można też dodać wredność autorki. Sprawiło, że Hermiona po raz kolejny wpadła tego dnia na swojego profesora.

- Panno Granger, atakowanie ludzi jest karalne. Poza tym, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy tobie przypadkiem nie brakuje mojego towarzystwa, skoro wciąż go tak szukasz – po tych słowach, mógł zaobserwować ceglasty rumieniec na jej policzkach.

-Przepraszam pana, profesorze - wydukała Hermiona patrząc w podłogę.- Nie wiem, co mi się dzisiaj stało.

Zza zakrętu wyłoniły się dwie osoby, których Severus za wszelką cenę unikał i czym prędzej złapał Granger i czmychnął jak najdalej.

-No jak miło was zobaczyć razem - zachwycił się Gilderoy, krzycząc za nimi.

-Tak, czyż oni nie wyglądają pięknie razem? Nawet wierszyk ułożyłem z tej okazji.

_Znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów  
>I stulecia czarownica.<br>Piękna z nich jest para  
>niczym nasza Moczara.<em>

- Prawda, że ładnie? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Irytek.

Zszokowany Lockhart patrzył na niego osłupiały, szybko się jednak zreflektował i nie chcąc robić duchowi przykrości, powiedział:

- Ależ oczywiście.

- Zgodzi się pan ze mną profesorze, że można by im zrobić prezent, prawda? W końcu taki utalentowany człowiek jak pan, na pewno zechce jakoś uprzyjemnić życie młodej pary, prawda?

Iryt głupi nie był i wiedział, w którą nutę uderzyć. Mógł więc z satysfakcją obserwować, jak rybka łapie haczyk.

- Tak myślisz- duch ze śmiertelną powagą, pokiwał głową.- Masz rację to wspaniały pomysł. Wybacz mi, cudownie się z tobą rozmawia, ale sztuka wzywa.

- I proszę nie zapomnij wspomnieć, kto naprowadził cię na ten cudny pomysł.

Poltergeist nie przewidział jednego. Jak głęboki kopie sobie metaforyczny grób, o tak, Severus już zadba o to, by Irytek pożałował swoich czynów.

W zupełnie innej części zamku…

-Mógłby pan przestać mnie ciągnąć?

Severus obejrzał się za siebie i skonsternowany stwierdził, że prowadzi za rękę swoją uczennicę. Puścił ją natychmiast, jak się zorientował, lecz nie zrobił tego dostatecznie szybko.

-Czemu ten Nietoperz cię dotyka? Nie powiesz nam chyba, że Draco miał rację?

- Minus dziesięć punktów za krzyki na korytarzu Potter i minus pięćdziesiąt za obrazę nauczyciela. Jak ci wyjaśniała opiekunka twojego domu, przeprowadzamy z panną Granger eksperyment, a teraz bądź tak miły, weź przyjaciela i oddalcie się najbliższym korytarzem, chyba, że jeszcze mało ci straconych punktów.

Potter zrobił się cały czerwony, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że to dopiero początek i Snape tym razem go nakręcił i nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, cały korytarz zaczął się na nich patrzeć. A dokoła rozległy się pojedyncze chichoty:

-HERMIONO GRANGER, JEŚLI DRACO MALFOY MIAŁ RACJĘ, TO MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE NIE BĘDĘ MUSIAŁ NIAŃCZYĆ MAŁYCH GRYFIĄTKO-SNAPIĄTEK.

- Potter twój dom stracił właśnie sto punktów, ponadto, dostałeś całoroczny szlaban u pana Filcha, odbywający się w każdy piątek- Severus wiedział, jak dopiec Harremu, chociażby dlatego, że w przyszły piątek miał być mecz Gryfonów i Puchonów. Rzucił jeszcze spojrzenie ma korytarz i dodał - A także minus dziesięć punktów od każdego, śmiejącego się w tej chwili ucznia, dla jego domu.

I odszedł powiewając szatami i zostawiając Hermionę na pastwę chłopaków, no prawie.

- Panno Granger, my jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, zapraszam do mnie do gabinetu.

Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy była mu naprawdę wdzięczna. Odwlókł jej przymus tłumaczenia się w czasie, jak dobrze pójdzie, to na dość odległą przyszłość, a przynajmniej do jutra rana.

Powoli schodzili do lochów. Wreszcie dotarli do gabinetu. Hermiona zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko Snape'a.

-Dziękuję, panu.

Severus kiwnął głową.

- Pomogłaś mi, świadomie, czy nie, nie lubię być dłużny. Możesz to potraktować jako jednorazowy przypadek.

- Gdzieżbym śmiała inaczej - Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem.

-A teraz możesz już sobie iść.

-Pan tak poważnie?

-Minus pięć punktów za impertynencję. A teraz znikaj. – Hermiona wciąż jeszcze siedziała.- Granger, bo zacznę myśleć, że lubisz moje towarzystwo.

Hermiona wstała i mruknęła coś jeszcze pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że nie doszło to do uszu Mistrza Eliksirów:

- Naprawdę, niech mnie pan nie namawia nawet do takich marzeń. Myślenie to skomplikowany proces.

Jednakże wyraz twarzy, nie dał się pomylić z żadnym innym, Granger czmychnęła za drzwi, zdążyła jednak jeszcze usłyszeć – dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru. Przegapiła jednak uśmieszek.


	3. Chapter 3

Autorką wierszyka jest Kroolik

Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece, była pewna, że o czymś zapomniała. Spojrzała na zegarek. Wpatrywała się w niego kilka sekund i zbladła. Zgarnęła książki do torby i wybiegła, pokonując drogę do lochów w ekspresowym tempie.

- Prze….praszam za spóź….nienie - Hermiona dyszała pomiędzy kolejnymi, wypowiadanymi słowami.

- Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. A teraz proszę zająć miejsce obok pana Malfoya. Coś mi się wydaje, że w tym roku to innemu domowi przypadnie chluba zwycięstwa - uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Hermiona klapnęła obok Dracona, ten posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie, ale gdy Snape nie patrzył, pokazała mu na migi, że go udusi.

Pracowali w zgodnej ciszy przez parę godzin. Zostało im już tylko kilka kociołków, gdy doszedł ich głos Mistrza Eliksirów:

- Pan Malfoy może już iść, natomiast pani, panno Granger za spóźnienie, dokończy pracę.

Gdy wszystkie kociołki lśniły czystością, a ostatni został odniesiony do magazynu, Hermiona wzięła swoją torbę z ławki, odwróciła się i nie zauważyła nogi stolika. Zaplątał się i uderzyłaby głową o ławkę, gdyby nie szybka reakcja profesora. Dla postronnego obserwatora, mogło to wyglądać tak, jakby szykowali się do pocałunku. A ponieważ znamy los i wiemy, jak uwielbia on uszczęśliwiać ludzi swoim specyficznym poczuciem humoru, ten moment wybrała sobie Minerva McGonagall.

- No naprawdę byście się wstydzili. Powinniście, chociaż drzwi zamykać.

Na policzki Hermiony wystąpił ceglasty rumieniec, natomiast oczy Severusa ciskały gromy w stronę wicedyrektorki.

-No Severusie, nie piorunuj mnie już tak wzrokiem. Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny, bo uratowałam was przed skandalem na całą szkołę. Ale uprzedzam cię, że tak długo trwający eksperyment nie jest wiarygodny. Obawiam się, że mogą mi nie przyjść na myśl inne wymówki - tak Snape był coraz bardziej wściekły, a kobieta coraz lepiej się bawiła i wyraźnie rozkręcała.- No uszy do góry coś wymyślimy. Chociaż jak sądzę powinnam być oburzona twoim zachowaniem.

Na ich zdziwione spojrzenia dopowiedziała:

- Związek uczennicy i nauczyciela? Wasza różnica wieku? No, to wszystko raczej za wami nie przemawia, ale stwierdziłam, że życie jest krótkie i niepewne i należy z niego korzystać.

- Masz rację, Minervo, widać, że wzięłaś sobie swoją radę do serca. W końcu płomienny romans z dyrektorem, tyle starszym i w dodatku w twoim wieku - Mistrz Eliksirów też już odzyskał zdolność jasnego myślenia i tym razem to McGonagall była coraz bardziej czerwona z każdym jego słowem.

Na usta Postrachu Uczniów wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek samozadowolenia. Tak, wygrywanie słownych gierek było czymś, co najbardziej lubił, zwłaszcza, że był niezły w te klocki. Minerva zrobiła jednak coś, co wprawiło go w zdumienie. Najpierw się roześmiała, a potem rzekła:

- No mój drogi, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Płomienny romans, jak to byłeś uprzejmy określić, z kobietą o tyle od ciebie młodszą i w dodatku w twoim wieku, no chyba nie przystoi.

Patrząc na Hermionę, człowiek był zdziwiony, ile odcieni czerwieni istnieje.

-Może dokończymy tę rozmowę jednak później, bo twoja dama wydaje się być z każdą chwilą bardziej zakłopotana.

To był eufemizm. Zawsze była nieśmiała, ale słuchanie dwojga nauczycieli, którzy w dodatku rozmawiają o takich rzeczach, przewyższało jej wytrzymałość nerwową. Przycupnęła sobie na krzesełku i czekała aż to się skończy. Przerażał ją też fakt, że właśnie odkryła, że oni są faktycznie ludźmi. Oczywiście zawsze to wiedziała, ale teoria, a praktyka, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy.

Severus podciągnął brutalnie Hermionę do pozycji stojącej i lekko nią potrząsnął. Wyglądało na to, że wyrwał ją z letargu.

- No naprawdę, Severusie. Tak tratować wybrankę swego serca, to nie przystoi.

- A co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić?- złośliwość lśniła w jego oczach.

- No jak to, co? – Minerwa udała zdziwienie - Podnieść ją delikatnie. Potrząsnąć leciutko, a jeśli wciąż by nie reagowała, wybudzić pocałunkiem niczym książę z bajki. Oczywiście mógłbyś przejść od razu do pocałunku.

Granger i Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzeli po sobie, jakby oceniająco, a następnie gruchnęli śmiechem. Snape oparł się o najbliższą ławkę, a Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Z jej oczu zaczynały płynąć łzy i w tym momencie naprawdę nie było dla niej ważne, że postronny widz mógłby zejść na zawał. Nie tylko z powodu tego, jak swobodnie czuła się w tym towarzystwie, nie, przede wszystkim, dlatego, że mroczny Mistrz potrafił się śmiać. A jak potem doszło to do Hermiony, to dźwięk ten był naprawdę przyjemny. Co oczywiście powodowało u niej rumieńce przez następny tydzień, gdy tylko przypominała sobie, o czym myślała.

Minerva patrzyła w osłupieniu na oboje. W końcu lekko zbladła:

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Severusem Snapem? – jej różdżka niemal natychmiast znalazła się przy jego gardle.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Prawie niezauważalnym ruchem wytrącił różdżkę z dłoni Minervy, łapiąc ją w mgnieniu oka. Tę chwilę pełną grozy przerwał nie, kto inny, jak Gilderoy Lockhart we własnej osobie.

-Wszystko w porządku moi drodzy? O panna Granger, jak widzę miłość kwitnie.

I tym razem nie wytrzymali. Śmiali się we troje, aż ściany się trzęsły.

- Mój drogi, widzę, że to szlachetne uczucie ma na ciebie zbawienny wpływ. Nasz Mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów rozkwita z dnia na dzień.

Tu Minerva zgięła się wpół, a Severus wyglądał jakby zjadł wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę. Moment później Gilderoy wylądował na korytarzu, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim z hukiem.

- Obawiam się, że was dzisiaj stąd nie wypuszczę.

- Jeszcze rozumiem pannę Granger, Severusie - zainteresowana właśnie pobijała wszystkich w zawodach na najczerwieńsze rumieńce - Ale ja? Proszę, bo zacznę się martwić, ewentualnie uprzedzę Albusa, by zaczął być zazdrosny.

- O ciebie? Proszę.

- Uważaj. Chciałabym ci przypomnieć mały fakt, nie wróć, bardzo duży, z twojego życia. Mianowicie pojedynek, który odbył sie jakiś miesiąc temu. Może pamiętasz, kto przegrał? – złośliwy uśmiech wpłynął na usta Minervy, a Hermiona z otwartą buzią obserwowała tę wymianę zdań.

McGonagall wygrała również potyczkę słowną. Jej ciekawość właśnie sięgała zenitu, gdy Severus zwrócił się do niej:

-Zamknij buzię, bo wyglądasz jak nie przymierzając Potter, gdy próbuje znaleźć ciętą ripostę.

Powoli z oczu Hermiony zaczynały sypać się iskry. Szybko się podniosła i stanęła twarzą w twarz ze Snapem. Minerva na wszelki wypadek się cofnęła.

- Jak pan śmie tak mówić?- przy każdym słowie dzióbała go w ramię - Powinien pan mobilizować uczniów, a nie…. To, że Harry czasem ma problemy z procesami myślowymi, nie znaczy, że…

Nie dane jej było dokończyć, gdyż zarówno jej opiekunka, jak i głowa Slytherinu zaczęli się śmiać.

- Takie rzeczy z twoich ust, panno Granger- Severus pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.- Pani przyjaciel powinien czuć się urażony.

- Może źle to ujęłam…

- Ależ bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze. - Mistrz Eliksirów znów wpadł jej w słowo. - Naprawdę doskonale. Chociaż ja bym ujął to lepiej.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, obawiając się tego, co może usłyszeć.

- No jak to, panno Granger, nie wie pani? On nie ma czasami problemów z tym, jak pani ładnie to określiła parę dni temu, skompilowanym procesem. Namawianie mnie do marzeń, że Złoty Idiota, opanował tak trudną dyscyplinę, jest naprawdę okropne z pani strony.

Na twarzy Gryfonki po raz kolejny tego dnia wystąpił rumieniec. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że może nie dosłyszał wszystkiego, och jakże się myliła. Minerva zaczęła się chyłkiem wycofywać w stronę drzwi. Otworzyła je i jeszcze krzyknęła:

- Uważajcie, Irytek. – i już jej nie było.

Irytek natomiast czaił się pod drzwiami, wyśpiewując coraz to sprośniejsze piosenki, które niosły się po całym zamku.

_DAM DA DI DOO  
>Panowie i panie<br>Severusa mamy na stanie,  
>Znamy go dobrze<br>Jak po korytarzach się snuje  
>Na uczniów jadem pluje<br>Lecz ostatnio, ten wredny facet  
>Ma hobby nowe,<br>Które zdumiewa,  
>Które szokuje!<br>O ironio paskudna,  
>O losie parszywy!<br>Teraz cel nowy ma nietoperz przebrzydły!  
>Za uczennicą biega,<br>Wrednie na nią wpada,  
>Rumieniec dziewoi na<br>Twarzy wykwita,  
>Purpurą się mieni,<br>Za łapkę po korytarzach z nią bieży  
>Od ciekawskich wzroku ucieka!<br>Sarkazmem strzela,  
>Punkty domom odejmuje!<br>I najwyraźniej z tym wszystkim dobrze się czuje!  
>DAM DA DI DOO!<br>Panowie i panie…. _

I nagle wszystko ucichło. Severus i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem. Granger zaczęła sunąć w stronę wyjścia, ale profesor ją zatrzymał.

- No i jak chcesz stąd wyjść, głupia? Z takim rumieńcem? Rusz tą swoją kudłatą łepetyną i pomyśl, co wszystkim przyjdzie do głowy, nie wspominając nawet o tematach piosenek Iryta.

Oczy dziewczyny wypełniły się przerażeniem, tak zdecydowanie tym. Mężczyzna zadowolony z efektów, jakie osiągnął, wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził przed siebie. W tym momencie przetrawiała chyba informacje na temat poltergeista, bo była niczym kukiełka. Zdjął zaklęcia ze swoich kwater i wprowadził ją do środka. Podprowadził do kanapy, a gdy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, niezbyt delikatnie popchnął ją na mebel. Dopiero nagła zmiana pozycji ją otrzeźwiła.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

- U mnie w mieszkaniu. Irytek powinien się w końcu znudzić.

Obrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami. Hermiona przeklinała właśnie, tego dżentelmena od siedmiu boleści, gdy przed jej nosem pojawił się kubek parującej czekolady, a na stole zmaterializowała się książka. Już sięgała po nią ręką, gdy powstrzymał ją głos.

-Panno Granger, okiełznaj na moment swój pęd do wiedzy i wbij do swojego siana parę zasad. Przede wszystkim nic, co tutaj widziałaś, nie wychodzi poza te cztery ściany. Poza tym mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak się obchodzić z książkami.- Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową.- No to dobrze, bo jak coś zniszczysz, to zapamiętaj. Nie ważne jak dobrze się ukryjesz, ja i tak cię znajdę i pozbawię czarodziejski świat jednej z najmądrzejszych czarownic od czasów Roweny, chociaż ja uważam, że to mocno przesadzony opis.

Hermiona pokraśniała z dumy. Po raz pierwszy w historii, Severus Snape, powiedział komuś komplement, zawoalowany oczywiście w odpowiednią formę, ale zawsze komplement.

- No i czemu się tak gapisz, jakbym ci właśnie powiedział, że biblioteka aleksandryjska stoi przed tobą otworem?

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, ale zrobiła coś, za co przeklinała się potem przez długi czas. Najpierw podziękowała Mistrzowi Eliksirów, a potem wstała i zaczęła zdejmować sweter. Gdy to zrobiła, złożyła go i ułożyła obok siebie. Następnie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy jednocześnie. Ona zrobiła krok do przodu z zamiarem przysunięcia do siebie książki, Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł naruszenie zaklęć ochronnych i rzekł:

- Kogo do jasnej avady znowu niesie?

A przestraszona tym wyznaniem Hermiona potknęła się i w rezultacie wylądowała na kolanach Snape'a z ustami dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się jego wargi. Ten jakże piękny obrazek zastał Gilderoy, a za nim, jakimś cudem drogę znalazł również Irytek.


	4. Chapter 4

Od tego rozdziału do samego końca autorką wierszyków jest Magoriana.

Reakcja ludzka bywa zadziwiająca. Hermiona siedziała przez chwilę z przyciśniętymi wargami do ust profesora. Najdziwniejsze było to, że to uczucie nie tylko jej się podobało, ale wyparło wszystkie inne myśli z jej umysłu. W tym samym czasie Mistrz Eliksirów przeklinał właśnie Merlina za to położenie. Zaczynał odczuwać miękkość jej skóry, jak również inne części ciała, w odpowiedzi, na co, pewien organ dał o sobie boleśnie znać. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ich głos intruza.

- Severusie! – to była reakcja Lockharta.

Natomiast duch uśmiechając się złośliwie, rzekł:

_Mistrzunio na kanapie  
>Gryfonkę obściskuje<br>Lecę oznajmić światu,  
>że tego nie żałuje<em>

Granger się uśmiecha  
>w objęciach Severusa<br>sama go zachęca  
>by oddał jej całusa.<p>

I zaśmiewając się wyleciał z komnat Mistrza, a co sprośniejsze kawałki dochodziły jeszcze do ich uszu. Gilderoy ze wspaniałym uśmiechem na ustach, zaczął szybko mówić:

-Wspaniale Severusie, wspaniale- gdy Hermiona chciała się podnieść z kolan Mistrza Eliksirów, blond włosy czarodziej powstrzymał ją gestem ręki.- Ależ siedź moja droga. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. No tak się cieszę, prawdę mówiąc, Severusie, nie byłem do końca przekonany o tym, co usłyszałem, ale to jest wystarczający dowód.

I z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, pożegnał ich mrugnięciem oka, a następnie wyszedł, podśpiewując cicho pod nosem, coś, co brzmiało jak „Time of my life". Hermionę zastanawiało, skąd Lockhart znał tę piosenkę, ale to nie był najlepszy moment na takie rozmyślania, gdyż w obecnej chwili znajdowała się w dosyć kiepskim położeniu. Profesor wyglądał, jakby miał za moment wybuchnąć, a ona wciąż siedziała na jego kolanach. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, natychmiast się poderwała. Niestety stanęła tak niefortunnie, że nie tylko zachwiała się i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, ale także przywaliła Snape'owi w podbródek, z całą mocą. Przestraszona zwróciła się do niego, cały czas go przepraszając. Znów chciała się podnieść, ale tym razem przytrzymał ją ręką.

- Niech pani ochłonie, panno Granger. Wolałbym, żeby po raz trzeci tego wieczora, pani głowa nie spotkała się z moim podbródkiem. Zapewniam panią, nie jest to zbyt miłe doświadczenie.

Wepchnął jej kubek do ręki i sam upił ze swojego. Zdziwiła się, że jeszcze nie poleciały punkty. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co zrobić, ale czuła się tak dobrze i tak bezpiecznie w tych ramionach, że zebrała w sobie całą Gryfońską odwagę i oparła się delikatnie o tors mężczyzny. Severus obserwował ją zdziwiony. Wiedział, że powinien rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, jednak nie był w stanie. Pewna część ciała wciąż mu dokuczała. W tym momencie był zadowolony z pozycji młodej wiedźmy. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ani przed sobą, ani przed nikim innym, ale mała Grangerówna pociągała go na swój sposób. I wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, delikatnie położył rękę na swoim kolanie, powodując w ten sposób wrażenie, że ją obejmuje. Hermiona zwróciła głowę ku niemu. Nawet z tej odległości nie odróżniała źrenicy od tęczówki. I powoli zetknęła swoje usta z jego. Napięcie pomiędzy nimi można było wyczuć w powietrzu. Iskry magii wypełniały pomieszczenie, buzując wokół nich, niczym bliski erupcji wulkan. Zmysły przejęły nad nimi kontrolę. Odczuwała jego bliskość i pożądanie. Gdy jego usta zetknęły się z jej, cała namiętność została uwolniona. Języki walczyły o dominację, ręce targały włosy i krążyły po ciele. Dziewczyna zdążyła przemieścić się już w taki sposób, że siedziała okrakiem na jego kolanach, przyciskając się do pewnego strategicznego miejsca Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego ręce znalazły się na jej plecach, delikatnie je gładząc, by następnie zmienić natężenie uścisku. Palce zaczęły zataczać małe kółeczka, kierując się nieustająco w dół. Przez cały ten czas nie rozdzielali swych ust, odbierając żywo każde zetknięcie się języków, każdy dotyk. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co spowodowało u nich takie zachowanie i tak wzmożoną wrażliwość, jednakże niemal natychmiast myśli te zostały wyparte przez jej usta znajdujące się, w tym momencie, na jego małżowinie usznej. Zaczęła delikatnie przygryzać płatek jego ucha, a on odchylił głowę, dając jej lepszy dostęp, a jednocześnie, jego ręce przesunęły się na jej pośladki i co jakiś czas zaciskały się na nich mocno. Gryfonka, uwolniła spod tortury jego ucho i zjechała niżej na szyję. Delikatnie pocałowała jego jabłko Adama, by za chwilę je polizać. On w tym czasie nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Nigdy tak mocno nie reagował. Gdy jej ręce znalazły się na zapince jego płaszcza i rozpięły ją, wpatrywał się w nią otwartymi szeroko oczami. Hermiona szybko sobie z nią poradziła i rozpoczęła uwalnianie go od koszuli. Jej oczy ciskały gromy, gdy męczyła się z maleńkimi guziczkami.

- Merlinie, po co ci tyle tego ustrojstwa?- warknęła, a on zaśmiał się złośliwie na jej reakcję, wydając z siebie ostrzegawczy pomruk, kiedy jej ręka zaczęła niebezpiecznie szarpać się z jednym z nich. Gdy nie posłuchała i rozdarła jego koszulę do końca, przekręcił ją tak, że znajdowała się pod nim, by następnie uczynić to samo z jej ubraniem. Gdy patrzyła na niego ze złością w oczach, zapytał z ironią:

- Myślałem, że podoba ci się niszczenie ubrań. - Hermiona leżała przed nim w samym biustonoszu, zdana na jego łaskę.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością na myśl, że teraz on miał kontrolę, czyli coś, co lubił najbardziej. Delikatnie zaczął przygryzać płatek jej ucha, by następnie zjechać językiem po szyi i zająć się obojczykami. Hermiona wiła się pod nim, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze tak jest i dlaczego, na Merlina, odczuwa to tak silnie, jednak następne czyny Mistrza Eliksirów wyparły z jej umysłu jakiekolwiek myśli. Przeniósł swoje usta na osłonięte cienkim materiałem piersi. Gdy usłyszał pierwszy jęk, jaki wydarł się z jej ust, niemal się uśmiechnął. Chcąc spowodować więcej takich reakcji, z nowym entuzjazmem powrócił do zajmowania się jej biustem. Przygryzał delikatnie jej skórę, a następnie koił te miejsca pocałunkami. Gdy delikatnie uniósł ją, by rozpiąć jej biustonosz, wykorzystała to i przekręciła się tak, że teraz to on znajdował się pod nią, a ona siedziała na nim okrakiem, uciskając swoim kroczem jego penisa. Severus warknął, chcąc zmienić pozycję, ale Hermiona zdążyła zająć się jego szyją i schodzić powoli pocałunkami niżej. Gdy przygryzła delikatnie jego sutek, z ust mężczyzny dało się słyszeć coś pomiędzy westchnieniem, a warknięciem. Hermiona do tej pory była już mokra, a ten dźwięk pobudził ją jeszcze bardziej. Jego klatka piersiowa była poorana bliznami, jednakże jej to nie przeszkadzało, zaintrygowała ją zwłaszcza jedna, zaczynająca się pod pachą, a kończąca na biodrze, przy samym pasku. Wiedziona instynktem, przejechała po niej językiem. Tym razem Severus zareagował dosyć szybko, gdy wróciła do pozycji siedzącej, złapał ją za ramiona i odwrócił się, przyciskając ją do kanapy swoim ciałem. Stanik już dawno odleciał w niebyt, a on trącił językiem jej sutek. Oddech dziewczyny znacznie przyspieszył, a gdy zassał go do środka, usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Obdarzał obie brodawki pieszczotami, by po chwili przesunąć językiem po brzuchu, zaczepiając o pępek, a następnie polizać skórę na całej długości, przed paskiem spódnicy. Hermiona wiła się pod nim, zwłaszcza, że jego ręka delikatnie gładziła jej udo, coraz wyżej wkradając się pod materiał spódnicy. Ruchy jego rąk i ust pozwalały domyślać się jej, dokąd zmierza. Niejakim zaskoczeniem było, więc to, że jego ręce i zęby znalazły się z powrotem na piersiach. Granger fuknęła z irytacją, na co on uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie i kontynuował wędrówkę rąk w górę i w dół. Następnie obrócił ją przodem do kanapy i odgarniając włosy, zajął się jej łopatką. Całując i przygryzając delikatnie skórę pod nią. Nagle usłyszał chrapliwy głos dziewczyny.

-Severusie, nie męcz mnie, błagam.

Gdy wypowiedziała jego imię, coś ścisnęło go w żołądku, ignorując jednak to uczucie, z powrotem obrócił ją twarzą do siebie i powoli rozpiął jej spódnicę, by całkowicie ją zdjąć. Następne za nią poszły buty i skarpetki. Wracając wyżej, delikatnie gładził jej nogi. Gdy jego ręka doszła do miejsca pod kolanem, dziewczyna głośno wyciągnęła powietrze, a on ciekawy jej reakcji, podniósł jej kształtną łydkę wyżej i polizał dokładnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą pieściły ją jego palce. Hermiona jęknęła przeciągle, a on pocałunkami wspiął się wyżej. Jej majtki były kompletnie przemoczone. Delikatnie zsunął je z jej bioder i odrzucił gdzieś za siebie. Powoli rękoma wspinał się w górę, usta jednak powróciły do sutków. Wziął jeden z nich w usta i na przemian przygryzał i ssał go. Natomiast ręka delikatnie pogładziła udo. Gdy jej nogi lekko rozchyliły się w niemym zaproszeniu, przejechał palcami po jej wargach, trącając łechtaczkę, na co z jej ust wyrwał się cichy krzyk. Przez chwilę kontynuował pieszczotę, by następnie delikatnie umieścić w niej dwa palce

Merlinie, jaka była ciasna, gorąca i mokra. Sama myśl o zanurzeniu się w niej spowodowała, że prawie doszedł. Odsuwając jednak tę myśli na bok, wędrował językiem w dół, by tylko musnąć jej łono, a następnie polizać ją, przez całą długość warg. Gdy zahaczył o łechtaczkę, z jej gardła wyrwał się cichy szloch. Na ten dźwięk uśmiechnął się złośliwie do siebie i kontynuował torturę, powodując głośniejsze jęki dziewczyny. Po chwili zaczął wyczuwać drżenie mięśni, by następnie usłyszeć krzyk. Spojrzał na nią. Jej pierś falowała w spazmatycznym oddechu. Usta były półotwarte, a gorejące oczy, ukryte pod powiekami. Tylko jedna myśl, przychodziła mu do głowy. Była piękna. Nagle spojrzała na niego. Delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po jej ustach. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i namiętnie go pocałowała. Jej dłonie przesuwały się po jego klatce piersiowej w dół, aż na brzuch, drażniąc skórę. Pod palcami wyczuwała, jak się spina. Przez chwilę zabawiła przy biodrach, by następnie przejechać palcami po wypukłości spodni. Usłyszała ciche warknięcie. Przeniosła dłonie w górę, na sprzączkę od paska i powoli odpięła ją drżącymi rękoma. Następnie rozpięła te maleńkie guziczki, mrucząc pod nosem:

- Niesamowite, że nawet w spodniach musisz mieć te ustrojstwa.

A on zaśmiał się cicho. Hermiona z przyjemnością słuchała przez chwilę tego dźwięku, by następnie pozbawić go spodni i bielizny, wraz z butami. Przez moment patrzyła na jego wyprężoną męskość, a następnie przejechała po niej delikatnie palcami. Mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze i obserwował ją roziskrzonymi oczami. Patrząc w nie, zacisnęła dłoń na jego penisie i przesuwała ręką w górę i w dół, zafascynowana dźwiękami, jakie wydawał, zmieniała, co jakiś czas zmieniając natężenie uścisku. Gdy wzięła go w usta, Severus warknął i nie czekając dłużej złapał ją za ramiona. Podciągnął do pozycji siedzącej i manewrując nią chwilę, ułożył się między jej nogami, czekając na przyzwolenie. Rozszerzyła szerzej nogi w niemym zaproszeniu. Powoli zaczął w nią wchodzić, przez chwilę zawahał się czując opór. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma już odwrotu. Jednym ruchem wbił się w nią do samego końca. Ich ciężkie oddechy, przerwał tylko jej krzyk. Znieruchomiał, by mogła się przyzwyczaić, w międzyczasie obsypując jej twarz pocałunkami. Ręką sięgnął między ich złączone ciała i odszukał jej nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę, gdy zaczął ją masować, Hermiona rozwarła powieki i spojrzała mu w oczy, gdy delikatnie poruszyła biodrami, zabrał dłoń i podłożył ją pod jej plecy. Powoli zaczął się ruszać. Ciężkie oddechy mieszały się z głośnymi jękami. Po pewnym czasie przyspieszył, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Gdy Hermiona doszła z jego imieniem na ustach, było to dla niego za wiele i dołączył do niej. Zmęczeni opadli na poduszkę. Po chwili dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego, a on objął ją. I zostali odprowadzeni do krainy Morfeusza. Po głowie obojga kołatało się jeszcze ciche pytanie: Dlaczego? Ale przypominało to raczej brzęczenie natrętnej muchy, więc nie przejmowali się tym.

Następnego dnia Severus obudził się wypoczęty jak nigdy i po raz pierwszy od dawna w dobrym nastroju. Przez chwilę do jego świadomości nie dochodziło nic, prócz myśli, skąd to się wzięło. Nagle doszedł do siebie i poczuł coś przygniatającego jego klatkę piersiową. To coś było ciepłe i przyjemne. Potem zaczęły do niego docierać też inne odczucia, na przykład coś, w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób, pchało mu się do nosa. Powiódł tam ręką i odgarnął natrętną materię. Spojrzał w dół i z krzykiem zerwał się z łóżka. Osoba znajdująca się obok niego powoli dochodziła do siebie, po tak nieprzyjemnej pobudce. Wielkie orzechowe oczy spojrzały na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów i przesunęły się po całej jego długości, rozszerzając się lekko, gdy doszły do pewnego miejsca. Hermiona z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że jej profesor jest nagi. Potem doszło do niej jeszcze kilka faktów, takich jak, jej bytność w sypialni mężczyzny, oraz gdy powiodła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, to, że była naga. Chwyciła znajdującą się na łóżku kołdrę i przykryła się nią, odwracając wzrok i dając mężczyźnie, w ten sposób, czas na ubranie się. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że jej ciało zaczęło odpowiednio reagować. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zauważył jej wzroku, który zatrzymał się na nim trochę dłużej niżby wypadało. Po chwili usłyszała:

-Może mi pani wyjaśnić, co pani robi w moich komnatach, bez ubrania i w moim łóżku, panno Granger? Czy to jakiś żart wymyślony przez Złotą Trójcę? Czy może uznałaś, że kilka ostatnich dni upoważniło cię do jakiś działań?

Jego głos był niebezpiecznie cichy, a oczy wydawały się być zastygłymi soplami lodu, odruchowo spuściła wzrok, zahaczając jakimś dziwnym trafem o jego krocze. Wyciągnęła powietrze, zdziwiona. Przez chwilę milczała, a jej myśli goniły w zawrotnym tempie. Zastanawiała się, czy jego ton i słowa, są w jakiś sposób odwróceniem uwagi od jego stanu. Musiała przyznać, że w skrytości ducha, nie tylko jej to pochlebiło, ale także zaczęło wprowadzać w stan gotowości. Do rzeczywistości przywróciło ją warknięcie, poprzedzone cichym chrząknięciem:

- Zapewniam panią, panno Granger, że jakiekolwiek kłamstwo przychodzi pani teraz do głowy, zostanie przeze mnie wykryte. Zawsze też możemy skorzystać z Veritaserum.

- Nie mam pojęcia, panie profesorze, jak się tu znalazłam. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to było wyjście profesora Lockharta.

Popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, a następnie zamyślił się. Po chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Hermiona zastanawiała się, co ma zrobić, ale nim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję zdążył wrócić. W jednej ręce trzymał jej poskładane ubrania, natomiast w drugiej kubek.

- Proszę się ubrać, panno Granger- i po chwili powiedział coś, co zdziwiło ją tak, że wypuściła kołdrę, którą do tej pory tak kurczowo trzymała.- Przepraszam. Podejrzewam, że Lockhart dolał nam do napojów rzadki, ale niezwykle silny eliksir. Powinienem był od razu się domyślić, a nie… - urwał w pół słowa.

Gdy Hermiona wypuściła z rąk kawałek materiału, osunął się na tyle, by ukazać jej biust. Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to miejsce. Miał wrażenie, że jego nogi odrywają się od podłoża i ciągną go w jej kierunku. Zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że to nie tylko wrażenie, a on stoi właśnie przed swoją uczennicą, mając ją w zasięgu ręki. No właśnie uczennicą, to otrzeźwiło go na moment, a właściwie dało tyle czasu, by zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

- Jak się ubierzesz to porozmawiamy- i rzucił w nią jej rzeczami, by z prędkością światła wyjść z sypialni.

Hermiona widziała jego wzrok, ale nie zrobiła nic, by go powstrzymać. Zastanawiała się, czy to eliksir jeszcze działa, czy to jej ciało tak reaguje. Po chwili wstała i zaczęła się ubierać, gdy była gotowa podążyła za profesorem. Zobaczyła go stojącego przy kominku. Wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na jego ubranie, teraz dostrzegła, że miał na sobie białą koszulę i luźne spodnie. Stał opierając się o gzyms kominka. Górne guziki były rozpięte, ukazując kawałek torsu. Granger patrząc na ten obrazek, zaczęła odczuwać podniecenie. Bezszelestnie przemierzyła pokój i usiadła naprzeciwko niego na kanapie. Momentalnie obrócił się do niej przodem. Wyglądał jakby zżerały go wyrzuty sumienia.

- Panno Granger, Hermiono- po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, domyśliła się, więc, że musi się czuć fatalnie.- Przepraszam cię. Nie jestem pewien, co zdarzyło się wczorajszej nocy, chociaż nasza poranna sytuacja, jednoznacznie wskazuje na poprzedzające je wydarzenia.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że mimo tej wiedzy, Hermiona nie żałowała niczego. No prawie. Żałowała tylko, że nie ma żadnych wspomnień z wczorajszego wieczora. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że profesor dalej mówi. Na stoliku przed nią zmaterializowała się kryształowa fiolka. Sięgnęła po nią i zaczęła obracać ją w palcach.

- To eliksir zabezpieczający.

Skinęła tylko głową. Przez chwilę milczeli. Na twarzy mężczyzny po raz pierwszy dostrzegła wewnętrzną walkę. Postanowiła mu pomóc.

- O co jeszcze chciałby pan spytać, profesorze.- Przez chwilę świdrował ją spojrzeniem, co pozwoliło się jej domyślić, jakie pytanie chciał i bał się zadać.

Ciche tak, spowodowało, że mężczyźnie ugięły się ramiona. Schował twarz w dłoni. Hermiona podeszła do niego i niezdarnie pogłaskała go po plecach. Podniósł głowę i utkwił w niej przeszywające spojrzenie.

- Proszę się nie martwić, nie mam panu za złe. Przecież to nie pana wina.

Stał zdziwiony wpatrując się w nią, a ona nie wiedząc, co ją podkusiło, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek, a następnie opuściła jego komnaty, zostawiając go osłupiałego. Rzuciła jeszcze przezornie na siebie kameleona. Dobrze zrobiła, bo pod drzwiami, po jednej stronie czatował Irytek, a po drugie Gilderoy Lockhart. O ile duch wyglądał tylko na bardziej zadowolonego z siebie niż zwykle, o tyle w Lockhartowskim spojrzeniu było więcej podniecenia niż zwykle, a na policzkach pyszniły się niezdrowe rumieńce. Hermiona unikając obu przekradła się do swojego pokoju.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez następne dni Hermiona unikała Mistrza Eliksirów jak mogła, a on wydawał się jej w tym pomagać. Widywała go tylko na wspólnych lekcjach i podczas posiłków. No może nie tylko, przez ostatnie kilka nocy dręczyły ją niepokojące sny, powodujące, że gdy tylko go widziała, rumieniec barwił jej policzki. Irytek prze te parę dni zdążył się trochę uspokoić, a Gilderoy… Gilderoy nie wiedział, co między nimi zaszło, ale wiedział, że koniecznie powinien im dopomóc. Przecież biedacy tak się męczą. Poszedł więc do Minerwy i Albusa:

– Ale czy wy nie widzicie? Przecież z odległości kilometrów widać ich wielką miłość. Musimy im jakoś pomóc.

Profesorowie popatrzyli po sobie.

– Wiemy, że chcesz dobrze, Gilderoy, ale nie powinieneś się do tego mieszać. Zostaw ich w spokoju, sami do tego dojdą.

Spojrzał na nich smutno, a potem pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

– No tak, rozumiem. Wy po prostu sądzicie go po jego wcześniejszych czynach, ale nie uważacie, że każdy człowiek ma prawo do miłości? – Wyglądał nie tylko bardzo przekonująco, ale także na lekko przybitego, a potem rzekł. – No nic, nie martwcie się, nie będę was więcej niepokoił.

Wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora, zostawiając ich w osłupieniu.

– Nie wiem co on knuje, ale może powinniśmy ostrzec Severusa?

Z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach, Albus odpowiedział:

– Wiesz co, Minerwo? Myślę, że poczekamy, jak rozwinie się sytuacja. W końcu Gilderoy nie powiedział nam, że zamierza coś zdziałać w tej sprawie, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc nie wiemy o niczym, czym powinniśmy się podzielić z naszym drogim Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie powinniśmy więc burzyć jego spokoju ducha, czyż nie?

Każdy, kto wszedłby teraz do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, byłby przerażony widząc wyraz twarzy jego i McGonagall. Nikt nie przypuszczał nawet, że oni potrafią się tak uśmiechać.

Wracając jednak do Lockharta. Były nauczyciel przechadzał się właśnie po korytarzach Hogwartu, przybity odczuciami profesor McGonagall i dyrektora względem Severusa. Nigdy by się po nich tego nie spodziewał. Nagle dostrzegł go Irytek i podpłynął cicho do niego, mając w głowie pewien plan:

_Cóż cię trapi przyjacielu_

_Czemu smutne lico twe_

_Czyś nie pomógł Mistrzuniowi_

_By odnalazł szczęście swe? _

_Nie docenił cię gagatek_

_Więc wymyślmy nowy plan_

_Będą razem, ja to mówię_

_Choćbym musiał trupem paść._

Gilderoy popatrzył na niego przeciągle, szafirowe oczy zaświeciły się blaskiem, a na ustach zaczął się formować nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Wiesz, Irytku, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, ale musiałbyś mi pomóc.

Cicho omawiali swój problem, jednak nic im nie przychodziło do głowy. Nagle zza zakrętu wyłonił się Mistrz Eliksirów. Gilderoy skierował się w jego stronę. Mężczyźnie wystarczył jeden rzut oka na sytuację, by się załamać. Nie dość, że pojawił się ten imbecyl, przez którego wszystko się skomplikowało, to jeszcze drugi, który dołożył swoje trzy grosze.

_Cóż cię martwi Severusie_

_Gdzieś zostawił serce swe_

_Czy Hermiona Cię nie chciała_

_Odtrącając wdzięki twe._

_Czy nie pragniesz pocałunków_

_Malinowych ustek jej_

_Czy nie tęsknisz do stosunków_

_W zaciszu kwatery twej._

Severus poczuł przypływ wściekłości. Na domiar złego, przy bardzo wymownej zwrotce, w korytarz weszła panna Granger i nim udało jej się niepostrzeżenie zawrócić, dostrzegł ją Gilderoy.

– O panna Granger, jak miło. Dołącz do nas proszę.

_Widzisz Mistrzu, co z nią czynisz_

_Rumieńcem oblewa się cała_

_Czemu dziewczę się winisz?_

_Czyżbyś Sevcia kochała? _

Policzki Hermiony jeszcze mocniej się zaróżowiły, zaczęła się gwałtownie cofać i w rezultacie wpadła na Severusa. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, zaczęła przepraszać i wyrywać z uścisku mężczyzny, który dojrzał w tym okazję do ucieczki.

– Jak widzicie panna Granger potrzebuje czegoś na uspokojenie, pozwólcie więc, że udamy się teraz do mojego gabinetu.

Gdy odchodzili, dobiegł ich jeszcze rechot Iryta:

_Namiętne pocałunki  
>Błądzące ręce po ciele<br>Tak się kończą stosunki  
>Hermiony z nauczycielem<em>

Dziewczyna mogła śmiało konkurować z papryką dojrzewającą na grządkach Hagrida. Jeszcze niemrawo próbowała się wyrwać, ale Snape miażdżył jej dłoń i w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyszło Nowe-Trio-Hogwartu. Draco szedł na czele, zaśmiewając się z czegoś, a chłopcy mu wtórowali. Gdy zobaczył rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę i usłyszał słowa Iryta przystanął, otwierając ze zdziwieniem usta.

– Panie Malfoy, proszę zamknąć usta, wygląda pan mało inteligentnie.

– Ależ profesorze, ja tylko muchy łapię. Nie wie pan, że to przysmak wszystkich nietoperzów z lochów?

Uśmiech błąkał się pod nosem Opiekuna Ślizgonów.

– Pięć punktów od Slytherinu, panie Malfoy. A teraz bądź łaskaw i zabierz _przyjaciół _w inne miejsce.

– Ale za co?

– Za takie pytania, to jeszcze może pan w gratisie dostać szlaban u pana Filcha, reflektuje pan?

– Myślę, że odmówię tego zaszczytu, nie można przecież tak przemęczać woźnego. W końcu wiek już nie ten. Jak to mówią, starość nie radość.

Gilderoy patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem.

– Chyba muszę odjąć panu kolejne pięć punktów, panie Malfoy. Za obrazę pracownika szkoły.

– Wcale pan nie musi, to była tylko troska o zdrowie i samopoczucie tego pracownika. Ale widzę, że pan doskonale dba o swoje i kondycję ćwiczy…

– Wiesz, co Draco? Coś mi się wydaje, że ty zadbasz i o samopoczucie pana Filcha, i o jego kondycję. – Ron z ledwością mówił, a Harry nie kryjąc się w ogóle chichotał jak oszalały.

– W rzeczy samej, panie Weasley. Punkt dla Gryffindoru, za takie mądre słowa – i korzystając z zamieszania, jakie wywołało to zdanie, szybko przemieścił się w stronę lochów, dodając na odchodnym. – Dzisiaj o dwudziestej, panie prefekcie. - I zniknął razem z Gryfonką.

– Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale Hermiona ma zdecydowanie zły wpływ ma mojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Nie zgodzę się, Draco. Powiem, że nawet wręcz przeciwnie, ale Miona wyglądała jakby szła na ścięcie. Ciekawe co przeskrobała.

– Wiesz co, Łasico? Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć – na myśl przyszły im różne obrazki, wszystkie jednak o jednej tematyce, skrzywili się równocześnie i poszli na błonia, by poćwiczyć grę w quidditcha.

Tymczasem w lochach.

– Przestań się trzęść, Granger, przecież cię nie ugryzę. A teraz wchodź, bo wygląda na to, że musimy porozmawiać…


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona patrzyła wszędzie byle nie na swojego profesora, który obserwował ją z rozbawieniem.

– Czy podoba się pani wystrój? – wreszcie na niego spojrzała - ze zdziwieniem. – Pytam, ponieważ od piętnastu minut kontemplujesz wygląd mojego gabinetu.

Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale usłyszał szczęk zamka. Szybko przemieścił się w stronę drzwi i zobaczył jeszcze, jak ktoś wsuwa białą kopertę.

_Drogi Severusie,_

_Pragnę naprawić swój błąd i dać Ci sposobność długiej i wyczerpującej rozmowy z panną Granger. Przyjdę otworzyć drzwi jutro rano. Nie przejmuj się dyrektorem - wyraził swoją zgodę._

_Przyjaciel._

Severus zmiął kartkę w dłoni, nie wiedząc czy się śmiać czy płakać. Zerknął na pannę Granger, która wyglądała na bardziej przestraszoną niż zwykle. Westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, czy Gilderoy – bo nie miał wątpliwości, kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł – uważał, że nie zdoła nakłonić dziewczyny do rozmowy, czy żeby mieć pewność, że nie będzie mogła uciec na jego widok i lepiej się zabezpieczyć. Spróbował otworzyć drzwi _Alohomorą, _a także innym, nieco, czarno-magicznym zaklęciem. Żadne jednak nie skutkowało. Zerknął na dół i zobaczył kawałek rozbitego szkła. Mogła to być oczywiście fiolka jakiegoś ucznia, albo inna zbłąkana część. Ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że Gilderoy bawi się ze starożytnymi miksturami i tylko jeden Merlin wie, skąd je ma. Severus nie wiedział jednak, jak bliski był prawdy. Odwrócił się twarzą do dziewczyny, by przyłapać ją na tym, że mu się przyglądała. Z płonącym licem odwróciła głowę. Powoli wrócił do biurka, nim jednak zasiadł, pochylił się nad nią, położył wymiętą kartkę przed jej nosem i jedwabistym głosem, wyszeptał do ucha:_ Czytaj._ Nie wiedział, czy spowodowała to jego bliskość, czy oddech który owionął jej szyję, ale wyraźnie dostrzegł jak zadrżała. Usiadł za biurkiem, pogrążając się w myślach. Sam nie wiedział, jak się w tej sytuacji zachować. Ostatnio nawiedzały go niepokojące sny z jej udziałem i nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, że dziewczyna nie tylko mu się podoba, ale miałby ochotę…. Wygonił te myśli z głowy, z całą pewnością nie wróżyły nic dobrego, zwłaszcza, że pewien organ zaczął dawać o sobie znać.

– Wszystko w porządku, profesorze?

– W najlepszym. Skąd ta troska o moje zdrowie? – zapytał ironicznie.

– Zadałam panu pytanie, nie odpowiedział pan.

– Widać uczyniłaś to za cicho.

– Widać komuś jest potrzebna wizyta u laryngologa – powiedziała naśladując ton jego głosu.

– Słucham?

– Laryngolog to mugolski specjalista…

– Wiem, kto to jest, panno Granger. Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru, za pouczanie nauczyciela. – Gryfonka wyglądała na przestraszoną. – Jest pani pewna, że z panią wszystko w porządku? Wygląda pani jakby, co najmniej, przyszła na szlaban. Mimo plotek krążących po Hogwarcie nie smakuję w uczniach. Uważam, że są nie strawni, co innego czekolada. Miałaby pani ochotę, panno Granger? – Ostatnie zdanie wypłynęło mu z ust mimowolnie. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem przypomniała sobie, co się stało poprzednim razem, gdy piła z nim ten napój.

Jej policzki jeszcze mocniej się zaróżowiły, a ona wahała się pomiędzy chęcią przyjęcia zaproszenia a kategoryczną odmową.

– Na litość Merlina, Granger. Zamierzasz posadzić swoją twarz u Hagrida na grządkach? Zastanawiam się tylko, gdzie będzie ci lepiej, wśród pomidorów czy papryk – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a to przywołało ją do porządku.

– Naturalnie, profesorze, z przyjemnością się napiję – puściła jego ostatnią uwagę mimo uszu, choć z całą pewnością było jej ciężko.

Mężczyzna odsunął swoje krzesło i przeszedł do ukrytych za boazerią drzwi.

– Idziesz, czy będziesz tak siedzieć? – gdy wciąż się nie ruszała, dodał. – Jasna avada, aż tak się mnie boisz? Wierz mi, nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na krzywdzenie małych Gryfonek.

Otworzył drzwi, a po chwili wyczuł jej obecność za sobą. Słyszała gorycz w jego słowach i nieśmiało położyła dłoń na jego plecach.

– Nie potrzebuję litości, właź. – Puścił ją w drzwiach, a ona rzuciła mu smutne spojrzenie. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie tę rozmowę i, z całą pewnością, nie chciała go skrzywdzić.

Draco próbował wetknąć uszy dalekiego zasięgu w dziurkę od klucza.

– I co, słychać coś? – zapytał Ron, dosłownie leżąc na plecach blondyna. Potter obrażony na cały świat, zaszył się gdzieś.

– Jak mi będziesz tak dyszeć w ucho, to kompletnie nic nie usłyszymy – stali przez moment milcząc i wysilając zmysł słuchu.

– Nic nie mówią, to dziwne.

– Panie Malfoy, ma pan jakiś problem? – Minerwa McGonagall właśnie przypadkowo przechodziła obok gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

Chłopak szybko schował za plecy zdradliwy przedmiot, a Ron rzucił na niego zaklęcie.

– Ależ nie pani profesor, najmniejszego.

– A co trzymasz za plecami?

Draco zamknął oczy i wiedząc, że za chwilę wszystko się wyda, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie.

– Nie będę wnikać, do czego ci potrzebne. A teraz znikaj mi stąd i zabierz ze sobą pana Weasleya, który tak nieudolnie próbuje się skryć za twoimi plecami. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy Severus nie miał racji mówiąc o tym, co powinno być w godle Gryffindoru, panie Weasley.

I oddaliła się korytarzem. Draco otworzył najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie i spojrzał zszokowany na to, co trzymał w dłoniach.

– Naprawdę nic lepszego nie przyszło ci do głowy, łasic?

– Ciesz się, fretko, że cokolwiek.

– Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co McGonagall pomyślała. I co my teraz z tym zrobimy, co?– zapytał wskazując na pluszowego lwa, którego trzymał w rękach.

– No, cofniemy zaklęcie.

– Pan przodem, Ron.

Rudzielec odchrząknął i spróbował odwrócić zaklęcie, spowodowało to tylko to, że lew zaczął mieć ludzkie uszy i ogon, przypominający ten u myszy.

– Brawo, brawo, twój talent do zaklęć jest powalający.

– Jakżeś taki mądry panie prefekt, to sam to zrób. – Draco już wypowiadał formułę, gdy zza zakrętu wyłonił się Gilderoy Lockhart. Spojrzał na to, co Ślizgon trzymał w rękach i powiedział:

– Nie jesteście przypadkiem za duzi na bawienie się pluszowymi misiami, chłopcy? Nie wspominając o profanacji własnego domu, panie Weasley. – I kręcąc głową zostawił ich patrzących po sobie.

– On naprawdę jest świrnięty – rzekło blond bożyszcze.

– Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie. Wiesz co, zniszczmy dowody, wyciągnę od bliźniaków nowe uszy. Ale jak pomyślę, że natkniemy się na kogoś jeszcze – widzialny dreszcz wstrząsnął Gryfonem.

– Dokładnie i kto tym razem, Filch?

Ale Draco się pomylił. Nim zdążył rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie, nadleciał Iryt.

_Łasic z Fretką kombinują_

_Jak tu wleźć do środka._

_Godło Gryfów profanują_

_Pod postacią lwiątka._

Ślizgon nie czekał na nic więcej i podpalił lwa. Co z kolei ściągnęło woźnego. Argus nadbiegł zwabiony swądem palonego materiału.

– Do dyrektora… ale już – wydyszał.

– Ale za co?

–Za znęcanie się nad uczniem z innego domu. Zmuszanie do patrzenia na to, jak niszczysz jego godło i, wreszcie, za obrazę szkoły. Już!

Draco ze smutną minął powlókł się za woźnym. Chciał dobrze, a znowu nie wyszło.

_Dlaczego zawsze ja?_

Ron patrzył oniemiały za nim, a potem przerażony, że jego przyjaciel może zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły, pognał za nimi, by wytłumaczyć się przed dyrektorem.


	7. Chapter 7

Wchodząc do pokoju, rozejrzała się. Gdy jej wzrok padł na kanapę, sny, które męczyły ją przez ostatnie kilka dni, uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą. Rzuciła spanikowane spojrzenie w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, który wyraźnie spoglądał na nią z niepokojem.

– Czy coś panią niepokoi, panno Granger?

– Nie, nie, profesorze, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – skłamała gładko i spróbowała wypchnąć natrętów z umysłu, przypominały muchy – im bardziej się oganiasz, tym bardziej do ciebie lgnął.

Usiadła na fotelu, który jej wskazał, a na stoliku przed nią chwilę potem pojawił się kubek z parującą czekoladą. Mistrz Eliksirów zajął miejsce na przeciwko niej i obserwował ją. Uniosła naczynie i upiła z niego spory łyk, niemal natychmiast odstawiając kubek i nabierając powietrza ustami – napój był gorący, a ona poparzyła sobie język i przełyk. Natychmiast po policzkach popłynęły jej łzy. Severus zerwał się z miejsca, pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeniach i wlał dziewczynie do ust eliksir. Od razu poczuła ulgę.

– Dziękuję – wychrypiała. Kiwnął tylko głową, przez chwilę przypatrując się jej uważnie, a następnie zaczął mówić.

– Panno Granger, mam świadomość, że ostatnie dni były dla pani… trudne, ale nie może pani się tak zachowywać.

– Niech pan sprecyzuje jak, profesorze – wyraźnie odzyskiwała wigor i przepędzała nieśmiałość. Zastanawiał się, który stan był gorszy.

– Blednąć, milczeć i niemal mdleć w mojej obecności.

– A ja myślałam, że każdy mężczyzna marzy, by kobiety tak się zachowywała w jego obecności – zażartowała. Kąciki jego ust delikatnie uniosły się w górę.

– Cóż, nie mogę się z panią nie zgodzić, panno Granger. Jednakże, zapomniała pani o ślepym uwielbieniu. Kobiety te nie powinny odrywać od mężczyzny wzroku, najlepiej żeby nie jadły, nie piły i wciąż myślały tylko o nim. To jak, panno Granger, osiągnęła już pani taki stan, czy jednak trochę jeszcze pani do niego brakuje?

Hermiona roześmiała się, ale nie wyszło to zbyt naturalnie, więc spojrzał na nią z ciekawością. Prawda była taka, że od kilku dni, nie spała, bo gdy tylko zamknęła oczy, widziała jego. Nie wiedziała, czy to wspomnienia z tej nocy, czy jej podświadomość, ale miała całkiem przyjemne sny z Mistrzem Eliksirów w roli głównej. Im bardziej badawczo mężczyzna jej się przyglądał, tym bardziej się rumieniła.

– Panno Granger, a może się mylę, może do tego stanu już nie daleko – zaśmiał się cicho, chcąc rozładować atmosferę, ale gdy rumieniec dziewczyny i jej zakłopotanie wzrosło, zrozumiał swój błąd. Wyciągnął głośno powietrze. – Przepraszam, Hermiono. Nie wiedziałem, że… – nieświadomie użył jej imienia.

– Czego, że nie mogę w nocy spać, a w dzień funkcjonować, bo moje koszmary ścigają mnie przez cały czas i w sumie nie wiem, która pora dnia jest gorsza? – Hermiona mówiła to z twarzą ukrytą w rękach, po chwili dotarło do niej, że wszystkie swoje obawy wypowiedziała na głos. – Przepraszam, profesorze, nie to miałam na myśli. Nie chciałam…

– Czego? – Jego głos zabrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu. Odważyła się podnieść głowę i napotkała obsydianowe oczy tuż nad sobą. Poniżej był haczykowaty nos i usta. Wąskie i twarde wargi, które co noc całowała i niemal pamiętała jak smakują. – Panno Granger?

Znów spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Tak profesorze? – szepnęła, w jakiś sposób wiedząc, że każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, może zrujnować tę chwilę.

–Wyjaśni mi pani, czego nie chciała? – jego usta wciąż były przy jej uchu, a jedwabisty głos powodował, że drżała.

Cisza przedłużała się, Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, zrobić, ale gdy otwierała usta, żaden dźwięk z nich nie wychodził. Wzrok profesora hipnotyzował, nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego źrenic, nawet nie poczuła, kiedy zaczął przeglądać jej wspomnienia…

Tymczasem w gabinecie dyrektora siedział bardzo zestresowany Draco. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się badawczo znad okularów połówek, a w oczach igrały ogniki rozbawienia.

– A więc, panie Malfoy, może mi pan powie, co zaszło w lochach? I czemu opiekunka Gryffindoru i woźny są tak oburzeni?

– Tak… no więc… – Draco próbował zebrać myśli.

– Niech się pan nie spieszy, panie Malfoy, mamy naprawdę dużo czasu. Dropsa? – Wyciągnął w jego stronę pudełko z żółtymi cukierkami. – Moje ulubione, cytrynowe. Jest pan pewien, że nie chce? – dopytywał, gdy chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Zdecydowanie – wahał się pomiędzy roześmianiem, a załamaniem.

_Żeby dyrektor poważnej szkoły… nie, no naprawdę. Ale nie łam się Draco, może dzięki temu cię nie wyrzucą._ Patrzył w niebieskie oczy dyrektora. Nagle głosik w jego umyśle, tak podobny do tego Mistrza Eliksirów, powiedział._ Jesteś Ślizgonem, czy nie? To przestań panikować i weź się w garść. Wykorzystaj ten słynny urok i humor. _

– No cóż, dyrektorze, myślę, że żaden z pracowników nie docenił po prostu mojego małego żarciku.

– Uważasz, spalenie godła Gryffindoru, za mały, niewinny żarcik? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Dumbledore.

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie, profesorze. Myślę, że to dlatego, iż nie zgadzają nam się podstawowe założenia.

– Proszę kontynuować, panie Malfoy.

– Nie miałem przy sobie godła Gryffinodru , tylko pluszowego lwa, a z tego co mi wiadomo, to nie to samo, prawda?

– Niestety nie mogę się z panem zgodzić, panie Malfoy. Przecież symbolem Gryffindoru jest lew, czyż nie? A pan rozpalił ognisko z lwa, chyba że się mylę.

– Nie dyrektorze, ognisko w lochach miało być początkiem wielkiej integracji między domami. – Draco dostrzegł swoją szansę w zupełnie innej taktyce.

– Nie wątpię panie Malfoy, że Gryfoni z przyjemnością by się z panem integrowali podczas palenia ich symbolu – powiedział z rozbawieniem dyrektor.

– Ależ dyrektorze, przecież był przy tym Ronald Weasley, czyli mamy Gryfona i Ślizgona, integracja zaczynała się od nas dwóch. Gdyby woźny nam nie przeszkodził, wtedy kolega wrzuciłby do ognia Węża Slytherina. – _Cokolwiek na Merlina to jest._ Dodał w myślach Draco, błagając wszystkich potężnych czarodziejów w zaświatach, by dyrektor uwierzył w jego bajkę. – Potem miała do nas dołączyć Luna Lovegood z Ravenclawu i Hanna Abott z Hufflepuffu.

– Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze, Draco, czemu organizowałeś to ognisko przed kwaterami Mistrza Eliksirów. – Z ciekawością zapytał Albus.

– Ponieważ, miałem nadzieję, że absolwenci też się przyłączą. Nasz opiekun, Nimfadora Tonks, Syriusz Black i Gilderoy Lockhart. To w ramach zażegnania odwiecznych kłótni między domami. A potem przyszłyby duchy. Rozumie pan, Jęcząca Marta, Gruby Mnich, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Krwawy Baron. Może udałoby nam się przekonać Cedrika, by nas odwiedził. – Draco coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w swoją opowieść. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że nie tylko zaczynał w nią wierzyć, ale pozwolił też wypłynąć na wierzch swoim zdolnością organizatorskim. To z kolej naprowadziło Dumbledore'a na pewien interesujący pomysł.

– Myślę, panie Malfoy, że to naprawdę świetny pomysł, a ponieważ nie wyszło panu za pierwszym razem… – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich zdyszany Ron.

– To… nie …. była… wina Dracona, panie dyrektorze – dyszał chłopak.

– Panie Weasley, wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy z panem Malfoy'em. Powiem więcej, właśnie zgłosił chęć zorganizowania imprezy szkolnej. A ponieważ, z tego co wiem, pan również brał w tym udział, proponuję żeby pan mu pomógł. Tak, myślę że to wszystko chłopcy, możecie odejść. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do nich dobrotliwie, jednak nim wyszli, zapytał jeszcze. – Dropsa?

Chłopcy podziękowali i wycofali się z gabinetu.

– Dzięki Łasic, było blisko. – Draco postanowił nie wyprowadzać z błędu Gryfona, o jego ogromnej roli w ratowaniu jego ślizgońskiego tyłka.

– Nie ma za co. Chociaż jak przyszedłem wyglądało na to, że się dogadaliście. No właśnie o co chodziło dyrektorowi z organizowaniem imprezy szkolnej?

– A nic takiego, wiesz gadanie dyrektora. Zapomni do jutra.

– Może i racja. – Ron spojrzał przez okno. – Hej, czy to nie jest Harry?

– Tak, w dodatku chla na umór. Chodź, pozbawmy go tego trunku, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę.

Chłopcy ruszyli korytarzem. Gdy wyszli na dwór, zimne powietrze uderzyło w ich twarz.

– Jak Potter może tutaj teraz siedzieć? Przy tak mało sprzyjających warunkach?

– Alkohol go rozgrzewa – stwierdził Ron.

Doszli do chłopaka i rudowłosy położył mu rękę na ramię.

– Co ty robisz, Harry?

– Nie widać? – warknął. – Wszystko przez Snape'a i Hermionę. Co ona w nim widzi?

– Przestań się na nią złościć, Harry. Przecież to nie jej wina, że podoba jej się Snape. A to, że na ich domniemamy ślub wolałbyś mu posłać Avadę lub truciznę, niż złożyć gratulacje jest sprawą drugorzędną.

– Ślub? – Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył- Kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

– Ślub, Potter, wiesz suknia dla czarownicy, szata dla czarodzieja, mugole też mają taką uroczystość.

– Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy, Malfoy? Ty, szlachetny i czystokrwisty – zaczął Ron, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Och, daruj sobie Weasley.

– Ale może to nie jest jeszcze, aż tak poważne. – Gryfon doszedł do siebie, w ogóle nie zauważając małej wymiany zdań. – Może racjonalne argumenty przekonają Hermionę…

– A kiedy ostatnio zdołałeś przekonać do czegoś naszą małą Wiem- To- Wszystko? – wpadł mu w słowo Draco.

– Poza tym, Harry, to trochę tak, jakbyś nie akceptował mojego związku z Luną. Albo ja związku tej fretki z moją siostrą.

– To nie to samo. – Chłopak skrzywił się malowniczo.

– Mylisz się, bliznowaty, zupełnie to samo. Przecież traktujesz Hermionę jak siostrę, prawda? – Chłopak powoli kiwnął głową, jakby obawiając się tej słynnej ślizgońskiej przebiegłości. – To co powiesz na zakład? Pomoże ci on w dogadaniu się z Granger i nie będzie ci mogła zarzucić, że nie próbowałeś zaakceptować jej związku.

– Kontynuuj – odparł.

– Będziesz miły dla Snape'a, nie ważne co zrobi czy powie, będziesz dla niego miły.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

– Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie! Mam być miły dla niego? To niemożliwe.

– Tchórzysz Potter? Czyżby nasz Złoty Chłopiec, który pokonał wielkiego, złego czarnoksiężnika na dobre, bał się małego zakładziku? – złośliwy uśmiech wypłynął na usta Dracona. Zacierając ręce, zapytał. – No to kiedy zmieniamy godło szanownego Gryffindoru?

– Wstrzymaj hipogryfy, Draco. Czyżbyś przypadkiem przed chwilą nie wylądował na dywaniku za zniewagę naszego domu? Muszę ci przypominać, kto cię uratował?

– A ty jak zwykle skromny, Weasley. To u was chyba rodzinne, bo twoja siostra też ma takie ciągoty. Ale wracając do naszego głównego tematu, to jak nadziejo nasza, czy właściwie powinienem powiedzieć, była nadziejo. – Draco wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Co jeśli wygram? – Potter złapał przynętę.

– Pomogę ci z twoją dziewczyną marzeń.

– Wiesz? – zapytał przestraszony chłopak.

– Harry, Harry, Harry – zaczął jak Lockhart, Malfoy. – Nie byłbym Ślizgonem, jeślibym nie wiedział, czyż nie?

– A jeśli przegram? – Draco pochylił się nad chłopakiem i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego! – słysząc to, Ron wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

– Ależ oczywiście, że tak i sam wybrałbym kandydatkę do tego – powiedział ze spokojem, oglądając swoje paznokcie. – To co, mam zacząć się pakować? – widząc nie zrozumienie obu chłopaków, wytłumaczył. – W razie gdyby mieli mnie usunąć ze szkoły, za kolejną obrazę waszego domu w tym dniu.

– Zgoda – powiedział po chwili namysłu Harry. – Chociaż wizja ciebie, pakującego się i odchodzącego ze szkoły jest bardzo kusząca, podejrzewam tylko, że Ginny urwałaby nam głowy za to, nie wspominając o reszcie Gryfonów.

– Tydzień. – Gdy gryfon się skrzywił, dodał. – Daj spokój, przecież to nie jest aż tak długo. Jakbym powiedział miesiąc, to mógłbyś mieć pretensje.

Obaj Gryfoni odeszli w swoją stronę, a Dracon ruszył w stronę lochów. Pierwszoroczni, którzy go zobaczyli, przestraszyli się i uciekli. Tak, Draco wyglądał, jakby knuł coś bardzo niedobrego, a każdy kto nawinie się pod jego rękę, może być ofiarą.

_Przecież nie obiecywałem, że nie wspomnę o niczym Snape'owi, czyż nie?_ I w dużo lepszym nastroju szedł dalej przed siebie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rozdział dedykowany Magorianie._

Draco szedł nucąc pod nosem, kierując się w stronę gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Za jego plecami, nie wiadomo kiedy, pojawił się Irytek.

_Najpierw godło profanuje_

_Teraz sobie podśpiewuje_

_Pewnie znowu coś szykuje_

_I mistrzunia zdenerwuje. _

– Jeśli zaraz nie wyfruniesz skąd żeś przyleciał, to obiecuję ci, Irycie, że szepnę słówko Krwawemu Baronowi. Z całą pewnością się ucieszy. Ostatnio narzekał, że nic się nie dzieje i chętnie by się tobą zajął. To jak? – Zobaczył tylko koniec ducha, odwrócił się już, by pójść dalej, gdy poczuł plaśnięcie, a coś mokrego spłynęło mu za koszulę.

– IRYT!

Słyszał jeszcze głośny rechot poltegreista. Ociekający wodą i wściekły tupał głośno zmierzając do komnat profesora, stwierdził, że zapewne tam go znajdzie. Przystanął i chciał załomotać w drzwi, gdy do jego uszu doleciał śmiech. Ręka zatrzymała mu się dosłownie milimetry przed nimi. Diabelski uśmiech wpłynął mu na usta, a on przyłożył ucho do dziurki od klucza. Jednak nie mógł nic więcej usłyszeć. Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i zamek ustąpił. Gdy zobaczył scenę malującą się przed nim, pomyślał, że będzie jeszcze długo oglądał ją w nocnych koszmarach. _Albo i nie, jeśli nasz mistrzunio mnie tu złapie. Wtedy przeprawa u dyrektora będzie niczym w porównaniu z tym, co zgotuje mi ojciec chrzestny._ Miał się jednak przekonać, co takiego zrobi mu mężczyzna, ponieważ za jego plecami pojawił się Gilderoy Lockhart.

– Wiedziałem, że jeśli tylko uda mi się sprawić byście ze sobą porozmawiali… – Dalsza część wypowiedzi została zagłuszona przez Irytka, który niemożliwie fałszował do sobie tylko znanej melodii.

_Po kres mego bytu_

_Koszmar ten nawiedzać mnie będzie,_

_Jak Granger Hermiona w spodnie Severusa_

_Wkłada swoje ręce. _

_Psychiatry mi potrzeba_

_Margano najsłodsza,_

_gdyż widziałem jego język_

_W okolicach jej biodra._

– Wynocha, wszyscy – niebezpiecznie cicho wywarczał Severus.

O ile Draco zrozumiał, co się święci i zobaczył w tym swoją szansę, by profesor go nie dostrzegł, o tyle Gilderoy nie był aż tak bystry. Tak więc Ślizgon uciekł z prędkością błyskawicy za drzwi, tak by pozostać niewidocznym dla znajdujących się w środku i słyszeć wszystko.

– I wtedy Lockhart swoim zmartwionym głosem mówi: _Oczywiście Severusie, musisz się nacieszyć swoją narzeczoną._ Snape wyglądał jakby miał zamordować naszego przyjaciela na miejscu. I gdyby nie Hermiona, myślę, że Avada uwolniłaby nas od niego.

– No wiesz Draco, wprowadzasz nam sprzeczności. Najpierw przyjaciel, a teraz uwolniła, zdecyduj się.

– Wiesz, jest mi trudno. Bo jako Ślizgon podziwiam jego spryt, ale ledwo znoszę irytujący sposób bycia. No i co tu zdziałać.

– Obawiam się fretko, że to, co nazywasz sprytem jest po prostu głupotą.

– Takie krzywdzące słowa, Potter. Wstydziłbyś się. W każdym razie powiem wam jedno. Iryt i Lockhart powinni się mieć na baczności – zauważył nagłą bladość swoich towarzyszy i usłyszał ciche słowa.

– Myślę, panie Malfoy, że pan też powinien. Jeszcze się może okazać, że ręka mi zadrży nad sokiem z dyni albo _niechcący _wrzucę coś do pana kociołka. A na razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

– Nie – jęknął blondyn.

– Ależ tak, panie Malfoy. I proszę się pospieszyć. Nie mam całego dnia.

Chłopak powlókł się za nauczycielem rzucając oskarżające spojrzenie w stronę Gryfonów.

– Ale czemu on tak patrzy, przecież my nic nie zrobiliśmy – powiedział Harry.

– Panie Potter, panie Weasley, was także zapraszam. Skoro tak chcecie towarzyszyć koledze.

Severus kątem oka dostrzegł, jak czarnowłosy obrywa po głowie od swojego przyjaciela.

– Ała, a to za co?

– Za chęć do życia, a przede wszystkim mówienia, panie Potter. Proszę iść i nie gadać.

– Ale jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, profesorze.

– Naprawdę podziwiam pańską elokwencję, Draco. Na twoim miejscu, będąc w takich kłopotach, jakich ty się obecnie znajdujesz, siedziałbym cicho.

– Nie ma pan tego uroku Malfoyów.

– Tak to prawda, jego sława dobiegła nawet do moich uszu – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ale myślę, że wolałbyś, żeby nikt nie szepnął o nim słówka pannie Weasley, czyż nie?

Ślizgon zbladł lekko, co tylko pogłębiło uśmieszek Snape'a. Całą resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy. Gdy zasiadł za swoim biurkiem, spojrzał na nich groźnie.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru i pięć od Slytherinu.

Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, że odjął punkty własnemu domowi.

– Ale dlaczego? – wyrwało się Harry'emu.

– Za plotkowanie, panie Potter. I myślę, że jeszcze pięć za pańską impertynencję.

– Chyba nie tą głową, co trzeba – szepnął Draco, a kretyńskie uśmieszki pojawiły się na twarzach wszystkich trzech. Stwierdził, że skoro i tak ma już przerąbane na całej linii, to nic więcej już się stać nie może. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, mylił się.

– Panie Malfoy, czy ja dobrze usłyszałem?

–Nie, profesorze. Myślę jednak, że to już _ten_ wiek. Po prostu mąci się panu osąd.

– No to mamy przejebane – jęknął Ron.

– Tego też miałem nie słyszeć, panie Weasley?

– Yyy no tak, profesorze. Moglibyśmy może mieć jakąś nadzieję, że doznał pan chwilowej głuchoty albo demencji starczej?

– Chyba nie powinieneś dodawać tego ostatniego, Łasic.

– Też mi się tak wydaje, panie Malfoy. Tylko Potter jest dzisiaj nad wyraz rozsądny, czyżby przebłysk rozumu, czy może zapomniałeś języka w gębie? – Z oczu chłopaka leciały iskry, ale on nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Radziłbym przybrać poważną minę, Draco, towarzystwo ci szkodzi.

– Dyrektor by się z panem nie zgodził. Powiem więcej, z całą pewnością by pana zrugał za to stwierdzenie.

Severus nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy załamać.

– Panie Weasley, panie Potter proszę udać się do pana Filcha, z całą pewnością znajdzie dla was odpowiednią pracę. Zwłaszcza, że jak ostatnio obiło mi się o uszy, Weasley uraził czymś naszego woźnego. A pan, panie Malfoy pomoże dzisiaj profesorowi Lockhartowi podpisywać książki i odpisywać na listy od fanów. Głównie fanek, bym dodał. Radzę uważać, co im odpisujesz, bo może się okazać, że będziesz musiał tłumaczyć się z tego pannie Weasley. I widzimy się tutaj jutro o siedemnastej. Ustalimy, jak będzie wyglądała twoja dalsza kara.

– Dalsza? A nie uważa pan, że ta jest wystarczająca? – zapytał niewinnie.

– Jeśli będziesz zgłaszał jeszcze jakieś obiekcje zmieni się to w miesięczny szlaban i wierz mi, postaram się, żeby to nie były wakacje.

– A kiedyś były? – wyszeptał odchodząc.

– Słyszałem.

– A gdzie ta głuchota starcza? – uciekł nim zdążył usłyszeć coś więcej. Huk wylatujących z zawiasów drzwi, powiedział mu, że zmył się w porę.

_Całował ją namiętnie, a dłonie przesuwały się po jej plecach, by dojść do pośladków i ścisnąć je lekko. Dziewczyna wygięła się w jego stronę, jękiem prosząc o więcej._ Na chwilę zapanowała ciemność, a on zobaczył zarumienioną twarz Hermiony i oczy ciskające gromy.

– Nie miał pan prawa! – krzyknęła, a on skrzywił się. – Zachował się pan, jak ostatni cham. Nie dawałam panu pozwolenia i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dam na przeglądanie moich prywatnych… – urwała.

Pochylił się nad nią, tak, że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy samym uchu.

– Czego, Hermiono? – wymruczał jej imię, a po plecach przebiegły jej dreszcze. – Chciałaś powiedzieć fantazji?

Wyprostował się uśmiechając złośliwie, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Ty wstrętny, obślizgły, wredny, złośliwy… – zaczerpnęła powietrza, by dokończyć wypowiedź, gdy wpił się w jej na wpół otwarte usta.

Starała się go odepchnąć, ale gdy jego język wtargnął do jej ust, nie wiedziała nawet kiedy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Popchnęła ich w stronę fotela i wylądowała na jego kolanach. Właśnie zabierała się za rozpinanie jego szat, gdy usłyszała Lockharta. Severus zepchnął ją mało delikatnie z kolan i wyprostował się w całej okazałości.

– Wynocha.

– Ależ oczywiście Severusie, musisz się nacieszyć narzeczoną – różdżka niebezpiecznie zadrgała w dłoniach mężczyzny, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd.

W Gilderoyu albo wreszcie odezwał się instynkt samozachowawczy albo chciał po prostu dać parze trochę prywatności, odwrócił się więc na pięcie i odszedł, życząc im jeszcze na odchodnym szczęścia.

Natomiast Iryt - znajdujący się właśnie w twórczym szale - nie zważając na nic, wykrzykiwała na cały Hogwart coraz bardziej sprośne zwrotki.

– IRYTKU ostrzegam cię – ale duch, nie przejmując się niczym, odleciał głośno rechocząc i sprawdzając, jaką skalę głośności może osiągnąć jego gardło.

Severus zamknął jednym ruchem różdżki drzwi, mamrocząc pod nosem.

– Zamorduję ich wszystkich, jedna mała avada albo jakiś eliksir. – Mina Mistrza Eliksirów zapowiadała długie cierpienie jego ofiar.

– Zanim jednak zrealizujesz te morderstwa, może wrócimy do tego, co nam przerwano. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie, a on w trzech krokach znalazł się przy niej i namiętnie ją pocałował.


	9. Chapter 9

Gdy mrok nocy przestaje skrywać pewne rzeczy, zazwyczaj rano następuje niezręczny moment. Hermiona z Severusem przeżyli już jeden. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak i drugiemu. Tym razem nie mogli zwalić tego na eliksir, a wspomnienia żywo w nich uderzyły i to nie tylko z poprzedniej nocy. Dziewczyna spojrzała z zakłopotaniem w obsydianowe oczy, niemal odczytując w nich to samo. Niemal, ponieważ Severus rzadko pozwalał wypłynąć na wierzch uczuciom. Tym razem również tak było. Dziewczyna zeszła z niego i sięgnęła po koszulę. Kołdra opadła, ukazując mu malowniczy widok. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pociągnął ją z powrotem w swoją stronę, wpijając się w jej usta…

_Kilka godzin później…_

Severus jęknął w duchu. Siódmy rok – w dodatku Gryfoni ze Ślizgonami. Pamiętał jeszcze jak przyszedł do niego rano Draco i natknął się na niecodzienny widok. Granger do tej pory prawdopodobnie go unikała. Ślizgon jednak wiedział, że jeden komentarz, a szlaban z Lockhartem będzie wspominał z tęsknotą. Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co sprawiło, że kilku uczniów potknęło się z wrażenia. A im szerszy był jego uśmiech, tym większy strach widział w ich oczach.

Nie wiedział jednak, że Draco postanowił jednak podokuczać pewnej Gryfonce, a nieszczęśliwy wypadek, tudzież bardzo złośliwa autorka, sprawiły, że Irytek spacerował w pobliżu. Miał się jednak tego dowiedzieć dosłownie za chwilę.

_Severus jest naszym królem_

_A Granger królową jest_

_Więc zaśpiewajmy chórem_

_Dziś uprawiali seks__.__  
><em>

Słysząc głos ukochanego przez wszystkich poltergiesta, ciężko zbladł. Kto by pomyślał, że taki niepozorny duch, może przestraszyć Mistrza Eliksirów. Szybko zamknął przed nim ciężkie drzwi, jednak to Irytkowi zupełnie nie przeszkadzało. Wleciał za profesorem i uraczył klasę swoją piosenką, którą śpiewał na okrągło i coraz głośniej. Panna Granger starała schować się pod ławkę, pokazując światu wszystkie odcienie czerwieni.

– Hermiono, może potrzebujesz pustego kociołka? Będzie lepszy do ukrycia niż ławka. – Ron wypowiedział te słowa szybciej niż pomyślał. Zdecydowanie w tym momencie nie myślał. Ale widząc mord w oczach dziewczyny wiedział, że czeka go powolna śmierć w męczarniach. Draco chichotał obok jak szalony, a Harry starał się chociaż udawać, że zachowuje powagę. Jednak pomimo tego, że młody Weasley był autorem tych słów, cała trójka miała świadomość, że będą cierpieć wszyscy.

W końcu Krwawy Baron przegonił Irytka z sali od eliksirów, a gdy uczniowie się uspokoili, zachęceni odejmowanymi punktami przez profesora, wrócili do warzenia.

– Panie Potter, nie sądzi pan, że zaraz zepsuje swój wywar? – pozornie spokojnym głosem spytał Severus.

– Nie, panie profesorze. Myślę, że uda mi się nadzwyczajnie. – Ron z Draconem oparli się o siebie wyjąc ze śmiechu i nawet groźne spojrzenia ze strony nauczyciela i wlepiony szlaban nie spowodował, że stracili dobry humor. Harry mając w pamięci zakład ze Ślizgonem, odkrył zupełnie inny sposób denerwowania znienawidzonego profesora. Dużo przyjemniejszy sposób.

– Minus pięć punktów, panie Potter.

– Za co, panie profesorze? Przecież mój eliksir wciąż ma doskonałą konsystencję.

– I kolejne pięć punktów, panie Potter. Myślę, że za niedokładnie pokrojone składniki.

– Naprawdę? Pan myśli? – zapytał pod samym nosem Gryfon. Oj to musiało się skończyć szlabanem.

– Potterrr do dyrektora, ale już – oj no może nie do końca szlabanem. Srebrna łania pognała przodem, a chłopcy wpadli w niekontrolowany chichot, gdy zobaczyli patronusa.

– Widziałeś, łania i nietoperz, kto by pomyślał – szepnął cicho Ron. Jednak niewystarczająco.

– Widzę, że pan Weasley i pan Malfoy zechcą dołączyć do kolegi na dzisiejszym szlabanie. Pan Filch bardzo się ucieszy z towarzystwa.

– Nie sądzę, profesorze. Nasz woźny znany jest z tego, że ma dobry humor tylko wtedy, gdy sadystycznie znęca się nad uczniami. A my się nie damy, o nie.

Klasa z tyłu przestała nawet udawać, że dalej robi wywar i nie przysłuchuje się z uwagą wymianie zdań. Kilku uczniów otwarcie już się śmiało. A gdy drzwi się otwarły i wszedł przez nie Lockhart cała klasa zaczęła chichotać i większość uczniów musiała ocierać cieknące po policzkach łzy.

– Severusie mój drogi, Irytek u mnie był i podzielił się ze mną wspaniałą nowiną, czy to prawda, że ty i panna…. – nie dane było mu jednak skończyć.

– Won, wszyscy – niebezpiecznie cicho warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. Zapowiadało to kłopoty, wszyscy więc nie ociągając się ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, ciesząc się z tego nieoczekiwanego okienka. Tylko jedna osoba, próbowała przemknąć niezauważenie. Jednak jak to zwykle w takich wypadkach bywa, nie udało jej się.

– Panna Granger – ucieszony zawołał Gilderoy. – Jak się cieszę, że panią widzę. Właściwie to szukałem pani, by porozmawiać o… – ale nie dowiedziała się już o czym chciał z nią rozmawiać, bo akurat miała możliwość ucieczki z sali.

_Tymczasem u dyrektora.  
><em>

– Harry, doszły mnie bardzo niepokojące wiadomości o twoim zachowaniu na lekcji u profesora Snape'a, czy to prawda? – Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego dobrotliwie zza swoich połówkowych okularów, a gdy odpowiedział, miał wrażenie, że dyrektor próbuje powstrzymać wybuch wesołości.

– Nie wiem, co pan słyszał, dyrektorze. Ale ja tylko najpierw odważyłem się okazać mój sprzeciw, ponieważ profesor Snape twierdził, że za moment mój eliksir nie będzie zdatny do użytku, a ja uważałem, że to nieprawda. A potem, cóż, wyrwała mi się tylko pewna… hm… jakby to ująć… może zdziwienie i zmartwienie.

– A mógłbyś to bardziej rozwinąć, Harry? – delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po ustach dyrektora.

– No cóż… Skoro mój eliksir wydawał się profesorowi Snape'owi niedobry, a przecież był, to po prostu poddałem w wątpliwość jego stwierdzenie.

– O tym, że myśli?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – wybąkał chłopak.

– No cóż, Harry. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć twój tok myślenia, jednak na drugi raz postaraj się tego nie robić, dobrze? Będę ci naprawdę wdzięczny. A teraz możesz już iść. Może tylko unikaj dzisiaj Severusa. Kto wie, jak bardzo jest zły. Jeszcze mogłoby mu przyjść do głowy coś głupiego, udawadniającego, że masz rację.

Gdy Gryfon zamykał drzwi mógł przysiąc, że słyszał, jak dyrektor wreszcie gruchnął długo powstrzymywanym śmiechem. Nie mniej uważał, że miał rację i należy się nie pokazywać Nietoperzowi z Lochów przez resztę dnia. Ale mina, którą zrobił na jego słowa, była warta tych dziesięciu punktów i jak się później dowiedział szlabanu w uroczym towarzystwie pana Filcha.

Przyjaciół znalazł na błoniach.

– Widzisz Draco? Potrafię być dla Snape'a miłym – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Ślizgon nie mógł się powstrzymać i kilku uczniów popatrzyło się na nich jak na wariatów, gdy usłyszeli szaleńczo chichoczącego Malfoya.

– O tak, niewątpliwie pięknie obszedłeś mój zakaz. Ale warto było, Potter. Powiem ci to tylko raz, byłeś wspaniały, jego mina była bezcenna. A widzieliście w tym czasie Hermionę? Bidulka uciekła tak szybko, nie zdążyła nawet porozmawiać z Gilderoyem.

– Macie świadomość, że jesteśmy martwi? – zapytał Ron.

– Masz na myśli naszego ukochanego profesora czy naszą drogą przyjaciółkę?

– Oboje – powiedział grobowym tonem rudowłosy.

– Ale skoro już jesteśmy żywymi trupami, nie sądzicie, że możemy się trochę na nich powyżywać? – jednakowy, złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił wargi trzem chłopcom. Nikt by nawet nie pomyślał, że nie są z jednego domu. O tak, przyjaźń Ślizgonów i Gryfonów nigdy nie zapowiadała nic dobrego. Możliwe nawet, że bezpieczniej dla otoczenia było, gdy się po prostu kłócili.


	10. Chapter 10

_Autorką tekstu Irytka oczywiście niezrównana Magoriana._

Hermiona przemykała korytarzami, starając nie rzucać się w oczy. Poranne złośliwości Dracona i występ Irytka zdecydowanie ją wykończył psychicznie. A Ron i ten jego tekst o kociołkach, jęknęła w duchu. Bogowie musieli jej nienawidzić. Widząc kto zmierza z naprzeciwka stwierdziła, że faktycznie musiała im jakoś podpaść. _Za co, no?!_

Zobaczyła jak obok niej otwierają się drzwi i dostrzegła w tym swoją szansę, wsuwając się do pomieszczenia. Minęła się z zaskoczoną Opiekunką Gryffindoru i jęknęła widząc z kim się zamknęła.

– Czyżbyś nie cieszyła się na mój widok? – zapytał z pewną złośliwością Severus. – Wiesz, zawsze możesz wyjść.

– Dzięki, wolę już twoje towarzystwo niż _profesora_ Lockharta.

– O czyżbyś przed nim uciekała?

–Skoro tak cię to dziwi to możesz do niego wyjść, sądzę, że niedługo zacznie dobijać się do drzwi.

Obserwowała jak powoli podchodzi do niej i naprawdę przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że faktycznie wyjdzie do Gilderoya. Jednak on nie minął jej tylko podszedł bliżej, cofnęła się o krok, potem o następny, aż dotarła do drzwi. Pochylił się nad nią i oparł ręką koło jej głowy, a usta były przy jej uchu.

– A jesteś pewna, że chciałabyś, żebym do niego wyszedł? Żebym nie został tutaj… _z tobą _– dodał jedwabistym głosem, widząc, że drży w oczekiwaniu.

Nagłe uderzenie w drzwi, sprawiło, że podskoczyła, a jej Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się tylko z wyższością i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

– To jak, Hermiono, jesteś pewna? – przełknęła głośno ślinę i nie zwracając więcej uwagi na trzęsące się pod wpływem uderzeń drzwi, spróbowała odpowiedzieć. Było to niewątpliwie dosyć trudne, ponieważ mężczyzna zaczął skubać płatek jej ucha.

– No… chyba nie do końca – powiedziała, powstrzymując jęk.

– Chyba? – zapytał liżąc jej szyję i schodząc niżej.

– Severusie, no wpuść mnie, przecież wiem, że jesteś tam razem z panną Granger. Bo naślę na was Irytka, noo – Hermiona zadrżała nie tylko ze względu na usta zamykające się na jej sutku. Pociągnęła klęczącego przed nią mężczyznę za włosy, ale tylko po to by przyciągnąć go bliżej.

Rozerwał jej bluzkę, torując sobie dostęp do większej ilości nagiego ciała. A pocałunkami kreślił ślad do paska jej spódnicy, mamrocząc pomiędzy jednym a drugim.

– Nie martw się, _Hermiono_ – wymówił jej imię z taką pieszczotą i namiętnością, że samo to spowodowało, że jej bielizna zdecydowanie stała się bardziej mokra, a ona przeciągle jęknęła, niemal czuła jak się uśmiecha, gdy ją całował. – Zabezpieczyłem nas na każdą ewentualność.

– Irytku, mój drogi, może tobie uda się zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje – usłyszała pełen nadziei głos Lockharta.

Spojrzała przerażona w czarne jak noc oczy, ale zobaczyła w nich tylko pożądanie, a wszystkie myśli zostały wyparte, gdy jego palce zacisnęły się na jej łechtaczce. Jej przeciągły jęk zbiegł się z krzykiem wściekłości poltergeista. On nie tylko nie mógł przejść przez tą ścianę, ale i przez żadną inną, a głośny huk nie został nawet zauważony przez Hermionę.

– Wszystko w porządku mój drogi? – zapytał z troską szalony czarodziej. Gdyby ktoś teraz szedł korytarzem niewątpliwie zobaczyłby bardzo dziwny obrazek – poltergeist leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi w zupełnie materialnej formie. Przez następny tydzień miał być człowiekiem. Całe okrucieństwo tego zaklęcia polegało na tym, że trwało tylko określony czas, a duch przypominał sobie o wszystkim, co stracił i czego nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł poczuć. Bo również na tym polegało przekleństwo, zaklęcia nie można było ponownie rzucić.

- O, na słodki wianuszek Roweny, ależ mnie lico prześliczne łupie, choć dziwne to nieco, bom wylądował na dupie. – Irytek siedział pod drzwiami i przesuwała swoimi dłońmi po dopiero co odzyskanej twarzy. – Ale cóż to znaczy z nosem mym coś nie tak, bo Gilderoya przesłodzonej woni w powietrzu brak i w mózgu jakaś wada, bo rym mi się już tak nie ukłaaaadaaa – zaczął zawodzić dość żałośnie, ścierając spływającą po policzku łzę.

– Seeeeveruuusie! Wpuść nas, coś nie tak z naszym poltergeistem.

Zawołanie Gilderoya zbiegło się z pełnym pasji _Severusie_, gdy mężczyzna umieścił palce tam, gdzie go potrzebowała. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła złośliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy i mimowolnie się spięła. On wstał i pochylił się przy jej uchu, jednocześnie poruszając palcami w jej wnętrzu i pocierając łechtaczkę, mówił.

– Bo widzisz, Hermiono, obiecałem przecież, że zemszczę się na naszych dowcipnisiach. A to dopiero początek – rozpływała się nie tylko pod wpływem jego dotyku, ale i głosu.

Tymczasem na korytarzu wciąż leżał oszołomiony Irytek i pochylający się nad nim z troską Gilderoy.

– Jabłka! – to jedyne co powiedział i pobiegł do kuchni, co jakiś czas odbijając się od ściany, co było bolesnym przypomnieniem, że nie może przez nie przechodzić.

Tak, Severus w swojej zemście potrafił być okrutny. Tymczasem Lockhart myślał nad tym jak otworzyć drzwi, nie przewidział jednego. Kierującej się w jego strony kobiety, która od dawna się w nim durzyła. I wreszcie dowiedziała się, że jej uczucia są odwzajemnione.

– Gilderoyu, jak miło cię widzieć w ten piękny wieczór. Co tutaj porabiasz?

– Czekam – warknął Lokchart. Było to dziwne, zwłaszcza jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że dla wszystkich wokół zawsze był miły.

Jednak tylko nieliczni, wprawni obserwatorowie mogli zauważyć, że przy pierwszej wizycie w Hogwarcie, nauczyciel obrony zauroczył profesor wróżbiarstwa, która nie zauważyła, że w ten sam sposób traktował wszystkich dookoła i próbowała go uwieść. Cóż niestety z marnym rezultatem. Jednak przez ostatni tydzień dostawała anonimowe listy, można by rzec od cichego wielbiciela. Wczorajszy jednak jednoznacznie ujawnił nadawcę, a ona poczuła się bardzo szczęśliwa. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że Sybilla Trelawney rzadko odczuwała tego typu emocje. Pierwszy raz, gdy jej ciotka Kasandra zapowiedziała, że będzie przepowiadała wróżby o nadzwyczajnej mocy – Sybilla wciąż na to czeka, a słynnej wieszcze zapewne chodziło o przepowiednie, które wszyscy znamy. Jakby nie patrzeć profesor wróżbiarstwa też miała swoje chwile. Drugi raz, kiedy okazało się, że profesor Dumbledore pozwolił jej nauczać w Hogwarcie. Trzeci, gdy otrzymała list. Czytając to wszystko podejrzewam, że szkoda wam naszej drogiej Sybilli i życzycie jej, żeby jej marzenie się spełniło.

Mogę chyba uchylić wam rąbka tajemnicy, prawda? Za dwa miesiące, gdy Voldemort zostanie pokonany, a wszyscy będą świętować to wydarzenie, Gilderoy spojrzy na Sybillę i stwierdzi, że jak się patrzy pod odpowiednim kątem, można ją uznać nawet za ładną. Pełen podziwu dla jej umiejętności w pojedynkach - chociaż tyle nauczyła ją ciotka, jednak niezwykle rzadko pokazywała światu, co potrafi - umówi się z nią na kolację. A później samo już pójdzie.

Co do chłopców, tak przed nami jeszcze przecież integracyjna impreza, o której nasz drogi dyrektor tak łatwo by nie zapomniał. Biedny Draco, czyż nie? A może jednak nie. Ale o tym później.

Chłopcy siedzieli w bibliotece szepcząc między sobą. Na widok ich konspiracyjnych min, uczniowie patrzyli na nich z niepokojem i woleli obchodzić z daleka. Kimkolwiek była osoba, którą obejmowali swoimi planami, już jej współczuli. Pod względem żartów, ta trójka potrafiła być gorsza niż bliźniacy. A odkąd Hermiona przestała się wtrącać w to, co robili, każdy miał się na baczności. Jednak tym razem, nie musieli się niczego obawiać.

Wiedzieli, że za to, co zamierzają zrobić najpewniej zostaną zamordowani na miejscu, ale nie mogli się powstrzymać. Za bardzo chcieli dokuczyć Hermionie za te wszystkie lata niańczenia ich, jęczenia nad głową o nauce i przypominaniu o egzaminach. Podczas gdy oni chcieli potrenować Quidditcha albo spotkać się z dziewczyną. A teraz, gdy wiedzieli, że coś się faktycznie wydarzyło pomiędzy nią a Mistrzem Eliksirów nie zamierzali tak tego zostawić.

Draco klęczał przy ścianie, pukając ją palcami.

– Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – zapytał stojący za nim Potter.

– Chcesz się zamienić? Nie? To bądź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

– Bądźcie trochę ciszej – syknął Ron, który pilnował drzwi. – Słychać was na korytarzu.

Obaj zacisnęli usta, a Draco dalej odprawiał dziwne rytuały przy ścianie. Rudowłosy Gryfon specjalnie nie patrzył w ich stronę, bojąc się, że ściągnie na nich uwagę dusząc się ze śmiechu. Ślizgon chciał użyć magicznego wytrychu, a on dokładnie wiedział, jak to wygląda, ponieważ Fred i George od czasu do czasu korzystali z tego wynalazku. Teraz Harry na pewno mógł zaobserwować, jak chłopak wyjmuje dziwnie wyglądający przyrząd zakrzywiony na samym końcu i dłubie nim w ścianie. Dla kogoś nieuświadomionego wyglądało to interesująco. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jego kolega okaże na tyle rozsądku by nie śmiać się w głos. Usłyszeli klik i przed nimi stał otworem magazynek Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie się tego nauczyłeś – wyszeptał Ron. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przechwalałeś się tym, że nie zostawiasz po sobie żadnych śladów.

Ślizgon tylko prychnął i wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Ta metoda nie była zbyt często używana, a doświadczony i potężny czarodziej mógł łatwo wyczuć moc włamywacza. Były oczywiście sposoby by zabezpieczyć się przed tego typu konsekwencjami, ale żadna z nich nie dawał stuprocentowej pewności. Zawsze można było znaleźć szczelinę. Na swoje nieszczęście chłopcy o tym nie wiedzieli, bo ani George z Fredem - którzy doświadczyli konsekwencji na własnej skórze, próbując się kiedyś włamać właśnie do składziku Mistrza Eliksirów - ani Lucjusz - który swego czasu również się posługiwał tym narzędziem - nie zamierzali ich uświadamiać. Bliźniacy, chcąc zażartować sobie z brata, a Malfoy, ponieważ nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że jego latorośl spróbuje kiedyś zastosować wiedzę przekazaną w anegdotkach do własnych celów. Tak, więc nowa Złota Trójca Hogwartu stała teraz w gabinecie Severusa Snape'a próbując dostać się do jego eliksirów.

– Amortencja, Eliksir Euforii, Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – mruczał pod nosem blondyn. – No gdzie do diaska jesteś?

W chwili gdy znalazł pożądaną fiolkę, uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

– Mam cię.

Wyszedł z magazynku triumfalnie potrząsając flakonikiem.

– No to kończ robotę i zmywajmy się stąd – powiedział Harry, który z fascynacją obserwował proces otwierania drzwi i w tym momencie był niezwykle ciekawy, jak Ślizgon je zamknie. Tu niestety rozczarował się trochę, gdyż machnął on tylko wytrychem i uniósł różdżkę kreśląc dziwne znaki i mówiąc jakąś śpiewną inkantację.

Ron zobaczył ostatni, czerwony rozbłysk i ponaglił ich tylko do wyjścia. Przemknęli niezauważeni przez korytarze i skryli się w łazience Jęczącej Marty do tej pory nieużywanej przez nikogo.

– Jesteś pewien, że to zadziała? – zapytał Potter.

– A jak myślisz, czemu uparłem się, żeby włamać się do Snape'a? Prócz tego, że wiemy ile trwa proces warzenia, to powinniśmy mieć pewność, co do jego skuteczności, prawda? A z tego, co pamiętam to żaden z nas nie jest Hermioną. A jej raczej nie możemy poprosić, nie sądzisz? – zapytał z ironią Draco.

– Dalej się dziwię, jak wpadł ci do głowy ten pomysł – powiedział Ron.

– Cóż, muszę powiedzieć, że to koledzy z Pokoju Wspólnego podsunęli mi ten pomysł. Parę tygodni temu mieli ze Snapem lekcję o zastosowaniu eliksirów miłosnych i ich rodzajach. A wiesz przecież, że nasz drogi Mistrzunio zawsze ma na składzie próbki do zademonstrowania nie tylko prawidłowej barwy i konsystencji, ale również działania, jeśli ktoś mu zbytnio podpadnie.

– Tak, do dziś pamiętam jak Neville zażył Eliksir Słodkich Koszmarów. Do tej pory trzęsie się na samo wspomnienie.

– Trwa wojna, a on stara się nas przygotować na najgorsze. Pamiętaj, że Śmierciożercy nie będą tego używać przez minutę. Chciał nas po prostu przygotować do tego, co może się stać – bronił swojego opiekuna Malfoy.

– Wiem, Draco, nie denerwuj się – odpowiedział rudowłosy. – Kiedy podamy to Hermionie?

– Och, jak najszybciej. Chociaż wolałbym przy śniadaniu, mamy wtedy eliksiry. Wywar będzie miał mocniejsze działanie, a i efekty będzie można zaobserwować od razu. Masz, Ron, przechowaj to, myślę że łatwiej będzie ci podejść do Hermiony.

Identyczny złowrogi uśmiech wykrzywił ich twarz.

Następnego dnia, Ron z Harrym siedzieli już od samego początku śniadania przy stole, czekając na dziewczynę. Draco obserwował ich z rozbawieniem, jednak czujny jak jastrząb, by w razie czego móc ich ostrzec o niebezpieczeństwie.

Hermiona przyszła lekko zaspana i od razu wlała sobie soku dyniowego, a następnie sięgnęła po tost.

– Może weźmiesz sobie powideł, Miona? – zapytał słodkim głosem Ron. Stały dokładnie po drugiej stronie dziewczyny, więc musiałaby się odwrócić. – Próbowałem ich, są rewelacyjne.

Popatrzyła na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, ale posłusznie sięgnęła po miseczkę z nimi. W tym momencie chłopak wytrząsnął z rękawa fiolkę i dolał jej zawartość do szklanki. Wszystko działo się w ułamkach sekundy, a oni odetchnęli, gdy się udało.

Złote Trio patrzyło w napięciu jak dziewczyna podnosiła szklankę do ust i upijała łyk soku. Przełknęła, a wyraz zdziwienia pojawił się na jej twarzy. Podniosła naczynie do nosa i powąchała, widać jednak niczego nie poczuła, ponieważ wypiła całą zawartość.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że inaczej smakuje – zwróciła się do nich. – Też to zauważyliście?

Pokiwali głowami, a Harry odważył się dodać.

– Jest bardzo smaczny, nie sądzisz?

– Sama nie wiem. – Spojrzała na zegarek. – Chodźcie, bo spóźnimy się na eliksiry.

Chłopcy tylko na to czekali. Wzięli swoje torby i zerwali się w pełni gotowi. Popatrzyła na nich z podejrzliwością, ale nic nie powiedziała. W połowie drogi dogonił ich Draco.

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem, że tak późno – wyjaśnił zasapany.

– No dobra, co wasza trójka knuje? – przystanęła i złapała się pod boki. Na trzech obliczach pojawił się taki samy wyraz zdziwienia i niewinności. Zbyt doskonały jak na jej gust. – Już ja się dowiem, a wtedy wierzcie mi, będziecie biedni – wymamrotała i ruszyła przed siebie.

Dotarli do sali chwilę przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. Hermiona właśnie wyjmowała podręczniki, gdy go zobaczyła. Stanęła wyprostowana, niezdolna nic zrobić. Wpatrywała się tylko w swojego profesora. On tymczasem mówił chwilę o Wywarze Dekompresyjnym, a gdy machnął różdżką na tablicy pojawiły się instrukcje. On jeszcze nie zauważył dziwnego zachowania Gryfonki, natomiast jej koledzy owszem. Wciąż nie ruszała się, wpatrując w niego uważnie.

– Panno Granger, czy pani potrzebuje specjalnego zaproszenia, czy weźmie się pani wreszcie do pracy? – zapytał Severus swoim jedwabistym głosem.

– Poczekam na zaproszenie, _profesorze_ – wyszeptała uwodzicielskim głosem. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Jeśli się pani nie pospieszy poleci kolejne pięć – powiedział, starając się brzmieć oschle. Zdziwił się jej zachowaniu. To nie było normalne.

A gdy minęła wszystkie stoliki i pocałowała go prosto w usta, przy wszystkich, wiedział już, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mógł jednak nie oddać pocałunku i dzięki temu zrozumiał. Szybko oderwał ją od siebie i unieruchomił. Pogrzebał przez chwilę w kieszeniach szaty i znalazł to, czego szukał.

– Proszę to wypić, panno Granger – przytknął do jej ust zimną fiolkę, a ona poddała mu się. Gdy eliksir zaczął działać, spojrzała zdezorientowana po sali, a gdy spłynęło na nią zrozumienie machnęła tylko różdżką sprzątając swoje stanowisko i łapiąc torbę, uciekła z pomieszczenia.

– Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za opuszczenie lekcji – powiedział cichym głosem, głosem, który zwiastował kłopoty. – A teraz powiecie mi, kto był na tyle uprzejmy by podać pannie Granger _Cupere captivatio_?

Ciszę w sali można było kroić nożem. Wszyscy bali się głośniej odetchnąć, a co dopiero ruszyć. Severus przeszywał każdego po kolei spojrzeniem, na dłużej zatrzymując się na Złotym Trio. Starali się wyglądać tak niewinnie jak tylko można było.

– Jeśli dowiem się kto to zrobił i skąd miał eliksir, a wierzcie mi dowiem się, – jego ton zapowiadał długie tortury i mimowolnie wszyscy się wzdrygnęli – to te osoby poczują mój gniew.

Ten wywar był dla osoby, która go zażyła mało przyjemny w działaniu. Wyrzucał sobie, że od razu nie zauważył jej osobliwego zachowania i nie zareagował. W wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało podporządkowany pożądaniu. Osoba, która znalazła się pod wpływem eliksiru, najpierw wpatrywała się w obiekt swojego zainteresowania. Stan ten trwał tak długo, jak długo ofiara walczyła z eliksirem. Dziękował Merlinowi i wszystkim bogom, że Hermiona nie tylko walczyła z nim, ale kiedy działanie mikstury było już nie do odparcia zdecydowała się tylko na pocałunek. Gdyby nie jej zdrowy rozsądek. Zadrżał na samą myśl, ukrywając to pod groźnym spojrzeniem, którym sondował klasę. Tak, on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kto jest winny całemu zajściu. Lucjusz na pewno wspomniał o tym synowi po którymś spotkaniu. Był to bardzo popularny eliksir po ciemnej stronie. Severus wolał się upewnić, nim jego chrześniak odczuje pełnię jego gniewu. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do dwójki Gryfonów. _Tak, to by było bardzo prawdopodobne._

Jakiś czas później, gdy brał ze swojego magazynku eliksir na ból głowy wyczuł ślad, wydobył go i rozpoznał. Podszedł do półki, na której powinno stać _Cupere captivatio_ i pomimo, że fiolki były tak poprzestawiane, by zatuszować kradzież, widział, że jednej brakuje. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w diabelski sposób, o tak, on na pewno się zemści.

Draco jęknął przeciągle, gdy został wezwany do gabinetu Albusa. Siadając na krześle, spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę z żałością.

– Ależ panie profesorze, nie tylko ja brałem w tym udział i zdecydowanie nie był to tylko mój pomysł… – zaczął Ślizgon, ale dyrektor szybko mu przerwał.

– O czym też pan mówi, panie Malfoy? – chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– A o niczym, profesorze, wolałem na wszelki wypadek od razu przeprosić – ciepłe ogniki zalśniły w oczach Dumledore'a, który jednak nie drążył tematu, wiedział, że dowie się w swoim czasie.

– Zaprosiłem tu pana ze względu na to o czym rozmawialiśmy tydzień temu, przypominasz sobie? Pan Weasley miał ci pomóc i jakoś wciąż nie widzę rezultatów.

– Nie ma pan chyba na myśli imprezy integracyjnej.

– Oczywiście, że mam. To mógłby być stumilowy krok do zażegnania podziałów.

– Ależ dyrektorze… – jęknęło bożyszcze kobiet.

– Wiem, wiem, panie Malfoy. Potrzebuje pan czasu, prawda? Ale myślę, że koniec szkoły wystarczy, prawda? Akurat wypada to za mniej więcej dwa miesiące, zdąży pan zrobić zaproszenia, zorganizować wszystko, poprosić duchy, te z zaświatów też – dodał patrząc na przerażenie malujące się w oczach chłopaka. – No i oczywiście skłonienie tej dwójki by się pojawili. Ale za to zabrałbym się na końcu, może wtedy nie dojdzie do ich uszu, że zaprosiłeś obu. Masz jakieś pytania?

Ślizgon doskonale komponował się z barwami swojego domu. Jego twarz przybrała zielony kolor, a on pokręcił głową.

– Doskonale – dyrektor aż zacierał ręce. – Możesz więc już iść. Nie chcę marnować twojego cennego czasu.

Draco wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu. Gdy chimera się zanim zamknęła, on oparł się tylko o ścianę. Czekali już na niego Harry z Ronem.

– I co? – zapytał Potter.

– Mam przejebane i to dokumentnie. A ty razem ze mną łasic, bo o ile dobrze pamiętam zgodziłeś się mi pomóc. – Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Ale o czym ty, na gacie Merlina, mówisz?

– O imprezie integracyjnej oczywiście. Mamy dokładnie dwa miesiące na przygotowanie wszystkiego.

– Może Voldemort zaatakuje wcześniej – z nadzieją zapytał Weasley, a jego towarzysze popatrzyli się na niego jak na kretyna.

– Czy ty się dobrze czujesz, Ron? – zapytał czarnowłosy Gryfon.

– Nawet nie wiesz Harry jaką wizję odmalował dyrektorowi nasz drogi przyjaciel. Wierz mi, Sam–Wiesz–Kto to przy tym jest przyjemność. Zwłaszcza, że nie mam pojęcia jak chcesz sprawić by na oczach wszystkich Snape pogodził się z Syriuszem, to już niewykonywalne zadanie.

– Wiecie co? Obaj macie równo poprzestawiane klepki – powiedział Potter. – O bogowie, jak dobrze, że nie muszę wam pomagać.

– Oj, a ja myślę, że musisz bliznowaty. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie chcesz by twoja mała tajemnica ujrzała światło dzienne, czyż nie?

Harry zbladł, a Ron spojrzał na nich z ciekawością.

– Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, czym go szantażujesz, Draco – powiedział.

– Och, całkiem możliwe, że będziesz miał okazję się dowiedzieć, o ile nasz drogi przyjaciel nam nie pomoże. To jak, oświecimy drogiego Ronalda? – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, pomogę wam. Ale do Snape'a nie idę.

– O, a ja myślę, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach jednak powinieneś, kto wie, może z powodu twojego zachowania się zgodzi, zwłaszcza jak powiesz mu, że przestaniesz być wtedy dla niego miły – roześmieli się, ale po chwili Potter dodał.

– Jak zabawna ta wizja by nie była, samobójcą nie jestem. Poza tym zakład się do tego czasu skończy. A jeśli chcesz mieć jakąś szansę w tej wojnie, to powinno ci zależeć na tym, bym pozostał żywy.

Bitwa przyszła niespodziewanie, tuż przed ich egzaminami. Każdy robił co mógł, by utrzymać się przy życiu. Severus walczył ramię w ramię z Hermioną, chroniąc jednocześnie ją i Pottera. Draco, Ron i Harry przedzierali się w stronę Voldemorta. Na szczęście młodemu Malfoyowi zostało oszczędzone spotkanie się z rodzicami, którzy zginęli z ręki Nimfadory Tonks. Największym zdziwieniem było to, że profesor Trelawney nie tylko zgodziła się wziąć udział w bitwie, ale była siłą trudną do pokonania. Gilderoy był tak zaaferowany na jej widok, że niemal dostał Avadą, a przed klątwą tnącą nie zdołał się już uchylić i jego gładkie niegdyś oblicze przecinały trzy paskudne szramy, zaczynające się przy skroni i ciągnące przez cały policzek i szyję, aż nikły pod fiołkowo – różowymi szatami.

Pomiędzy chaosem bitwy, unikaniem klątw i nienawiścią Śmierciożerców, z których niemal każdy chciał dostać Snape'a w swoje ręce, trwał pojedynek pomiędzy Voldemortem a Złotym Chłopcem. I nawet Mistrz Eliksirów musiał przyznać, że radził sobie dosyć dobrze, oczywiście wtedy, gdy mógł patrzeć, a nie odbijać ataki lub uważać na kobietę walczącą obok niego. Hermiona też była siłą. Własnoręcznie pokonała Mcnaira i Bellatrix. Kiedy było po wszystkim, Dumbledore rzucił wokół antydeportacyjne zaklęcie, zanim Śmierciożercy zorientowali się, że ich pan nie żyje. Bez problemu więc ci, którzy przeżyli zostali wyłapani i przekazani aurorom, by przyjąć pocałunek dementora. Widać magiczne społeczeństwo nie tylko nie wybaczało tak łatwo, ale dbało przede wszystkim o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Na szczęście nikt z ich strony nie ucierpiał zbytnio. Zdarzyło się parę ran, które mogłyby być niebezpieczne, gdyby nie szybka interwencja pani Pomfrey. Fred stracił ucho. Alastor Moody kolejny kawałek nosa, ale poza tym wszyscy wyszli z tej bitwy żywi.

Tydzień po bitwie została urządzona impreza, o której od miesiąca huczał cały Hogwart wyczekując jej z niecierpliwością. Niestety, ku rozczarowaniu gości nie udało się skłonić Mistrza Eliksirów i Syriusza do podania sobie rąk, jednakże obaj zachowywali się w cywilizowany sposób, unikając siebie na dwóch innych krańcach sali.

– Cóż, Minerwo to i tak dużo, prawda? – zapytał Dumbledore.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Powinieneś być zadowolony. Severus odnajdzie szczęście. Z tego co wiem, pan Potter wygrał zakład z Draconem i on też będzie mógł wreszcie pomyśleć o sobie bez dyszącego mu w kark Voldemorta. Pan Weasley już próbuje umówić się z panną Lovegood, a Neville… jest jak zwykle tajemniczy. Chociaż z tego co widziałam, jego babcia nie będzie raczej zadowolona z wyboru, którego dokonał.

– Czyli wszystko dobrze się kończy, czyż nie? A co z Gilderoyem?

– No cóż, poszukałam trochę informacji. W Świętym Mungu pacjenci nie mogli z nim już wytrzymać, dlatego też uzdrowiciele postanowili jak najszybciej wynaleźć lekarstwo, które mogłoby pomóc na jego amnezje i w ten sposób konsekwencje spowodowane nieudolnie rzuconym _Obliviate_ są do naprawienia. Właśnie ma być chyba konferencja na ten temat, ale musiałbyś zapytać Severusa. On się tym interesował. Poza tym, nie wiem, czy zwróciłeś uwagę, ale ptaszki ćwierkają, czy też może Irytek o pewnej wieszczce i walniętym profesorze.

– A co z Irytkiem?

– Och, strasznie przeżył nauczkę, którą dał mu nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. Oczywiście, on oburza się, że śmiemy go o to podejrzewać i że nawet on nie byłby taki okrutny, ale kto inny mógł mieć dostęp do tak silnego i zakazanego eliksiru?

– Myślisz, że wróci do tego jakim był kiedyś?

– Może, ale niewątpliwie zanim to się stanie minie sporo czasu.

Popatrzyli na siebie i westchnęli. Z jednej strony cieszyli się, że wreszcie ktoś zapanował nad żartownisiem, który nie słuchał nikogo prócz Krwawego Barona. Z drugiej było im go szkoda. Dumledore okręcił McGonagall wokół własnej osi. Ludzie przyglądali im się z rozbawieniem.

Niektórzy jednak nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Na przykład Harry, który siedział teraz przy stoliku. Poruszał nerwowo nogą i patrzył przed siebie. Co prawda Dracon miał mu pomóc, ale jeśli ona się nie zgodziła. Jeśli stwierdziła, że nie warto się z nim zadawać? Podskoczył, gdy poczuł niewielką dłoń na ramieniu.

– Czyżby Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył–Po–Raz–Drugi bał się czegoś? – odwrócił się i zobaczył, że kobieta stojąca za nim delikatnie się uśmiecha. Wstał z krzesełka i ruszył, by pomóc jej usiąść.

– Cóż za kultura – bał się, że powiedziała to ze złośliwością, ale nie widząc na jej twarzy żadnych jej oznak, odetchnął.

– Pansy…. – zaczął i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Prawdą było, że panna Parkinson przez ostatni rok mocno dojrzała, a plotki krążące o niej po Hogwarcie były mocno przesadzone. Kiedyś spotkał ją w bibliotece. Tak oboje wiedzieli, że istnieje takie miejsce i czasem tam zaglądali, nie trzeba się dziwić czytelniku. Dziewczyna nie była wysoka, miała kruczoczarne włosy, krótko przystrzyżone i ogromne zielone oczy, okolone grubymi rzęsami. Wbrew pozorom spora część Ślizgonów nie chciała mieć do czynienia z Voldemortem, więc kto mógł oznajmiał, że chce poczekać do skończenia szkoły. Twierdząc, że boją się Dumbledore'a, że odkryje ich przynależność do Śmierciożerców i wydali z Hogwartu, a przecież został im już tylko rok nauki. Mieli szczęście, najczęściej udawało się przekonać Czarnego Pana. A im nie było spieszno do mordowania własnych kolegów. Mieli też nadzieję, że cała sprawa rozwiąże się zanim będą musieli się zdeklarować. Tak, więc któregoś pięknego poranka Pansy Parkinson stanęła oko w oko z Harrym Potterem. Tak właściwie to wpadła na niego w drodze do stolika. Wszystkie książki rozsypały się wokół, a pani Pince spojrzała na nich z irytacją. Chłopak przeprosił bibliotekarkę i rzucił się, by pomóc koleżance. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale nie skomentowała jego zachowania. Ułożyli wszystkie książki na stojącym obok stoliku i przez chwilę Gryfon stał, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała miękko dziewczyna. Po raz pierwszy nie obrzucali się wyzwiskami, tylko rozmawiali ze sobą w cywilizowany sposób.

– Potrzebujesz jeszcze z czymś pomocy?– zapytał nieśmiało.

Przez chwilę wahała się. Nie mogła dosięgnąć książki stojącej na najwyższej półce, zamierzała poradzić sobie zaklęciem przywołującym, ale skoro kolega proponował pomoc… Spojrzała na niego oceniająco jakby bojąc się, że robi sobie z niej tylko żarty. Ale on stał tam cierpliwie czekając na jej odpowiedź.

– Mam problem z wyciągnięciem książki, a wiesz, że pani Pince nie lubi jak używamy tu czarów, twierdzi, że…

– Przyspieszają one proces ich niszczenia albo mogą reagować ze słowami tam zawartymi. – Przerwał jej w pół słowa, a potem spowodował, że się roześmiała. – Stara wariatka.

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w ten dźwięk. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał, żeby się śmiała. Ba ona nigdy nie była dla niego miła. I tak to wszystko się zaczęło. O nie, nie rozmawiali zbyt często, obserwowali się tylko w skrytości marząc, sami tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli o czym. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył ich ukradkowych spojrzeń, czy przypadkowych spotkań. Och, jak się mylił i jakże był za to wdzięczny. Nie był pewien, czy by się przełamał, a tak Draco zrobił to za niego, był mu za to wdzięczny. Ale gdyby przegrał zakład, aż zadrżał na samą myśl.

Tymczasem wyżej wymieniony Ślizgon wraz z Ronem, obserwowali Pottera.

– Parkinson? Ze wszystkich osób, właśnie ona?

– Nie narzekaj, skoro mogłeś zaakceptować Snape'a, tym bardziej zaakceptujesz Pansy – Malfoy poklepał go czule po plecach, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie.

Tymczasem uczniowie nie wiedzieli na kim mają skupić wzrok, na Złotym Chłopcu, Nevillu, który zagadywał właśnie do Millicenty Bulstrode, Gilderoy Lockharcie, który właśnie flirtował ze stuknięta Trelawney czy Hermionie Granger. Jednak to właśnie ta ostatnia budziła najwięcej emocji i przykuwała uwagę.

Była Prefekt Naczelna i uczennica, która osiągnęła same wybitne na swoich OWTEMach, wirowała właśnie w objęciach ich Mistrza Eliksirów, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Można więc było obserwować jak ich rozmowa trwa spokojnie, od czasu do czasu powodując uśmiech na jej twarzy, aż do momentu, w którym dziewczyna spłonęła krwistym rumieńcem, a usta profesora były wykrzywione w wyjątkowo złośliwy sposób.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, co to właściwie była za mikstura, którą uraczył nas drogi Gil – zagadnęła dziewczyna, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nie są sami i bezczelnie się do niego klejąc.

– Chcesz mnie zadusić, czy zniszczyć moją reputację? – zapytał z ostrzegawczą nutką w głosie.

– Ani jedno ani drugie, po prostu wolę przypilnować swojego niż później żałować – uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok jego uniesionych brwi. – No wiesz… Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Pociągający na swój sposób, o głosie, który z całą pewnością mógłby spowodować szybsze bicie serca i oczy, od których nie sposób oderwać wzroku. O innych ukrytych talentach nie wspominając.

– Masz na myśli nasze spotkanie w pokoju nauczycielskim? – wymruczał cicho, jedwabistym głosem, jednocześnie mocniej przyciskając ją do siebie. W tym właśnie momencie uczniowie mogli obserwować czerwone obliczy panny Granger. –Jeżeli już o tym wspomniałaś, to może nie powinienem zadowalać się dużo młodszą Gryfonką, skoro jak to ujęłaś, będę miał w czym wybierać.

Zaskoczyła go, gdy roześmiała się cicho.

– Śmiało, próbuj. Bądź tylko świadomy tego, że każdą kandydatkę będę osobiście odstraszać. Wracając do Lockharta…

– A tak, nie dasz mi spokoju, dopóki się nie dowiesz. Ty i te twoje wieczne pytania. Jak się okazało nasz drogi Gilderoy odwiedził kiedyś potomka jednego z alchemików. Tego typu mikstury przechodziły u nich z pokolenia na pokolenie wraz z recepturami. Okazało się, że ten delikwent miał całkiem spory zapasik, który przeszedł w posiadanie Lockharta, a on ubzdurał sobie, że powinienem zaznać trochę szczęścia, resztę znasz.

– A Trelawney?

– No cóż, parę listów, podrobiony charakter pisma. Taka mała zemsta. Wyobraź sobie, że doszedł do tego, kto uczynił mu tę uprzejmość. A jak powiedziałem, że chciałem tylko, żeby był tak szczęśliwy jak ja, wyobraź sobie, że się wzruszył i nie potrafił już na mnie złościć. – Oboje śmieli się w głos. Tylko ktoś taki jak Gilderoy Lockhart mógł uwierzyć w coś takiego. – Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość?

– Ciekawość, niewątpliwie – uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie.

– Tak? – uniósł brew, a potem wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha – A czegóż nie, panno Granger?

– Domyśl się – tańczyli, wirując po sali, która została magicznie powiększona. – A co z chłopcami, bo podejrzewam, że im też nie darowałeś tych wszystkich żartów?

– Zobaczysz jutro przy śniadaniu – powiedział z tajemniczą miną. – A teraz chodź, znam takie miejsce, gdzie nikt nas nie będzie niepokoił.

I wymknęli się z pomieszczenia, by cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem i wolnością.

Harry powoli dochodził do porozumienia z Pansy, Draco wywijał na parkiecie z Ginny jakiś dziwny taniec, a Ron zagadywał do Luny. Neville właśnie dyskutował z Millicentą o ziołach, a Gilderoy bez skrępowania namiętnie całował Sybillę, powodując odsunięcie się wszystkich uczniów, którzy byli w pobliżu z jednakowym zdegustowaniem na twarzy. Okazało się, że przybyli nie tylko Syriusz, czy Tonks, ale także większość członków zakonu, przynosząc ze sobą ogromny zapas alkoholu. Następnego dnia, każdego męczył taki kac, jak rzadko.

Hermiona obserwowała z rozbawieniem jak większość jej kolegów nie nadaje się do życia. Ona jednak nie miała tego problemu, bo umawianie się z Mistrzem Eliksirów daje pewne profity. Właśnie wkładała do ust grzankę, gdy wylądowała przed nią sowa z Prorokiem Codziennym. Rozłożyła gazetę i upiła z filiżanki herbatę, by zaraz nią opluć najnowsze wydanie.

– Wstydź się, Hermiono – powiedział siedzący obok niej, Ron.

Gryfonka nie mogąc wyjść z szoku, z powodu tego, co widzi szybko zabrała się do lektury. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowały się zdjęcia Harry'ego, Rona i Dracona, a pod spodem widniał następujący tekst.

_Ta trójka cudem uniknęła śmierci z rąk Sami__–__Wiecie__–__Kogo. Dzięki ich bohaterskiej postawie, wygraliśmy bitwę. Każdy z nich jest Kawalerem Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, przystojnym młodzieńcem i niezwykle samotnym. Czy wiecie, że żaden z nich nie tylko nie ma dziewczyny, ale też nie są one nimi zainteresowane? Nikt nie wie dlaczego, przecież to nie tylko przystojni młodzieńcy, ale przede wszystkim sympatyczni i odważni. Jeśli któraś chciałaby pocieszyć ich serca__,__ nic prostszego. Wystarczy wziąć pióro, atrament i wysłać sowę. W tym momencie bohaterowie przebywają w Hogwarcie. Nikt jeszcze nie wie jakie mają dalsze plany, ale wasz posłaniec niewątpliwie ich znajdzie. _

Dalszej części już nie czytała, wystarczył jej ten fragment. Spojrzała w kierunku Severusa i zobaczyła, że patrzy w jej stronę. Lekkie wygięcie ust świadczyło o doskonałym humorze, a kielich, który lekko uniósł w jej kierunku, tylko ją w tym utwierdził. Rozejrzała się po sali i zobaczyła, że Draco jest zielony, nie musiała zresztą daleko szukać, jej przyjaciele też wyglądali jakby chcieli kogoś obedrzeć ze skóry.

– Kto to zrobił? – wycedził wybraniec.

Gryfonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie mogła zdusić złośliwego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. Wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobił. Severus wspomniał jej, kto był autorem jej upokorzenia miesiąc temu. Do wieczora rozniosły się plotki o jej dziwnym zachowaniu, może dlatego uczniowie łatwiej przełknęli to, co zdarzyło się na balu. A ona przez cały dzień unikała profesora. Na lekcjach przycichła i starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Po trzech dniach takiego traktowania, zezłościł się i wytłumaczył jej, że zachowuje się dziecinnie. Do tej pory rumieniła się na wspomnienie jego metod. Wyrzuciła z głowy ten obraz, wiedząc, że idzie złym tokiem myślenia. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie, na szczęście nikt nie zauważył wyrazu jej twarzy. No może poza Severusem, który wyraźnie jej się przyglądał ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach. Natomiast jej przyjaciele byli zajęci piciem piwa, którego nawarzyli. Zanim skończyli śniadanie, chłopcy mieli już pokaźne grono fanek kłębiących się wokół nich i przekrzykujących się nawzajem, która z nich lepiej potrafi ich pocieszyć. Hermiona zanotowała, by nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie próbować podpaść Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Oczywiście z czasem zmieniła zdanie.

THE END


End file.
